Here We Go Again
by SophInvaders
Summary: Modern FT; Lucy & Levy enter Fairy Tail Academy, but first year is already proving to be hard work for poor Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail; but I do hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy; a large university located to the north of Magnolia. Fairy Tail Academy hosted just over a thousand students in each year, and was known to be a university that had no problems in causing trouble for poor Magnolia let alone knowing how to throw a few parties.

Just on the outskirts of Magnolia were the student's living accommodation; many of the residents had expressed their concern in to having the students as far away from the residents due to their ways of partying as well as causing trouble every now and again…

But this never bothered the students, as on location to their buildings - two for the guys and two for the girls, there was a building between the first two buildings of the boys and girls which located a bar - which many residents had hoped would keep the trouble percentage to a low.

It was in building two where Lucy was setting up her belongings, moving on to floor two no.18. She was so excited to be starting her first year at a well known university - maybe their well known destruction towards their town was more known than their grades, but none the less Lucy was extremely happy she got in to her first choice university.

Lucy was a blonde haired girl, at the age of nineteen she felt she was ready to start university - after all, she worked so hard over the year to have enough money to live on so she didn't have to face her father to ask him for money; something she promised herself she would never lower herself to.

 _Luce! What room number are you in?! I'm totally freaking out right now that I didn't pack enough books for my room!_

 _Levy x_

Lucy looked towards the ringtone to her phone as she saw the name pop up, she smiled amused as to her best friend's response to unpacking her room and slowly starting to experience university.

 _No.18, and I'm pretty sure the library wouldn't be able to handle the amount of books you brought along ;)_

 _Lucy x_

Lucy chuckled as she heard the sound of foot steeps running along the hall way and knew exactly who they could be.

"Lucy!" Levy beamed a smile towards her, her blue hair tied back in to a loose ponytail.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you were charging your way towards my room,"

The two girls laughed at each other before Levy broke the laughter,

"Don't suppose you fancy having a wonder around? You know, get used to our surroundings?"

Lucy stopped laughing to look at the serious face Levy was pulling, it wasn't such a bad idea, after all they would have to do it sooner or later, and unpacking had started to become a chore. She could always unpack later…

"Sure, I hear there's a bar here. Maybe head there?"

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy's bar located next to the student accommodation was already filling up with students who had also become bored of their unpacking and wanted time to relax, or at least experience what all the fuss was about. Lucy and Levy were no expectation as they were greeted already with a fight breaking out between two students.

"I feel like we've walked in at the wrong time," Lucy stated as both girls watched on as a boy with salmon pink hair was flying across the room after being hit by another boy who had raven hair.

"You know, I think you're right." Levy responded.

"Was that your best shot Ice Princess!" called the salmon pink haired boy, both girls watched in pure confusion towards both boys fighting one another, whilst the rest of the students took little care in to what was happening.

"Hi, are both of you new?" a small but caring voice came behind them, as a girl, a little older than both Levy and Lucy greeted them. Her platinum hair and bright smile warmed them both, with only Lucy being able to form a sentence

"Yeah, we've both just moved in; I'm Lucy and this is my best friend Levy."

"I'm Mira, I pretty much take care of the bar here, so if you need any help with anything feel free to ask," Mira replied with the same smile she greeted them with.

"I don't suppose you know why those two are fighting?" Levy questioned as Mira looked over her shoulder, she smiled

"Oh those two have been like it forever. Natsu and Gray are actually best friends believe it or not. They also did this during school - so it's pretty much old news to a few of here at the academy." she waved her hand as she spoke showing how little most of the students cared about the two fighting.

Both girls sweat dropped at the sight of them.

"Oh hey, new people! Hi I'm Natsu!" the pink haired boy smiled over to Levy and Lucy, who both stared at him as he had stopped fighting and had become distracted by the sight of new students in the building.

Gray too had noticed his friends distraction and looked over to where he was speaking,

"Gray, nice to meet you." Lucy and Levy both exchanged hello's and told them who they were, which led to Natsu becoming excited as he new friends in the academy that didn't involve Gray.

It also didn't take long before both the boys where back at being in each others faces and once again another fight broke out.

"This is going to be a long year." Lucy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 :)

* * *

 _Luce! Want to walk with me to classes this morning?_

Lucy tried to ignore the sound of her phone beeping at her this early in the morning. Especially as she had spent the rest of her afternoon yesterday in the bar with Natsu being introdced to other students, such as Cana who was impossible to beat at any drinking game. Which would also explain how Lucy was experiencing death right now.

 _If death doesn't catch me first I'm more than willing to join you. give me half and hour and I'll meet you outside the building?_

* * *

Half and hour, Lucy was sure she had given her blue haired friend enough time for herself to be ready, although knowing Levy she had been ready since the night before and had everything laid out ready for today - something Lucy hated about her, mainly for the fact that she should have done the same, but instead got caught up with Natsu and the others challenging Cana to a drinking game.

Deciding she had done enough wallowing in her delicate state Lucy made her way towards her bathroom to shower and get ready, after all it was her first day of being a university student…

"I thought you would have been here already," Levy smiled as Lucy came outside the building with her bag ready and a face which showed how much suffering she was experiencing .

"Enough with the jokes, I don't think I can fully take it today," Lucy sighed,

"I'm guessing you challenged Cana at her own game?"

Lucy looked up to see a girl with scarlet hair in front of her, smirking at the symptoms of a night of drinking with Cana.

"How did you know? And I'm Lucy…"

"Erza," the scarlett girl stated "and because I too have experienced the pain you're currently going through. Every student will by the end of the first semester. She takes no prisoner. Trust me." Ezra replied, Lucy nodded,

"You know, I fully trust you on that."

* * *

Levy explained to Lucy on their way to uni that Erza was her next door neighbour and they both decided to walk to class together, and thus leading them to being outside waiting for her.

She was also told of many of students and who they were and what most of them were studying here at the academy, of course Erza had explained how both Natsu and Gray had always been known to fighting, which lead to the residents taking action towards the academy for their own safety.

"Who knew two boys could cause so much hassle," Lucy sighed as they reached the front of the academy which held the logo of Fairy Tail Academy on the front of the building and looked elegant with building embracing the sun's raise on its bricks.

"I suppose this is the start of a new chapter right Lucy?" Levy beamed her smile over to Lucy who smiled in response.

* * *

Although both Levy and Lucy were located in the same building both girls took difference degrees; Levy was in English Literature, as she had always been nose deep in books ever since Lucy could remember her best friend. Levy had always wanted to study books and learn from them every day - which was why she also took up a class in modern and old languages.

Lucy on the other hand was studying Creative Writing, she had always wanted to be an author and what better way than to learn how to create better pieces of art in her words. It was also the fact that her mother had tried so hard when she was younger to make it in to the world of authors, before passing away with an unfinished book in the process. So as a promise to herself and her mother Lucy wanted to write her own book and publish it so she could do the one thing her mother had always wanted to achieve, much to her father's disappointment.

There was also one other class Lucy had taken, History. Much like Levy learning old languages, Lucy loved learning about the previous historical events that had happened before she was born, and how many of them effected the time she lived in now. It was her guilty pleasure in a way.

* * *

By lunch time Lucy had walked in to the dinning hall only to be greeted by Natsu waving at her to come over to his table. Which she didn't understand why, as Natsu had taken the entire table up by his food, leaving only a small amount of room for Gray, Lucy and Erza to eat on, although that didn't bother Erza or Gray much.

"How are you finding it so far?" Erza asked, tucking in to a large slice of strawberry cheesecake,

"Not too bad actually, I thought I would be lost already, but it seems I've managed to find my classes so far…"

"It's pretty easy to not get lost in this place, everything just ends up back in here…" Gray stated, Lucy stared at him, the raven haired boy had seemed to have lost his clothes since she sat down and leaving nothing but his boxers on.

"Gray…" Lucy stuttered, pointing at his clothes-less body, to which he looked down to where she was pointing and instantly stared in shock,

"GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted, Natsu pointed and laughed whilst there was still food being chewed whilst Erza shook her head.

"Is that a common problem?" Lucy asked, whilst watching an almost naked Gray running around the dinning hall looking for his clothes.

"Yeah." Natsu and Erza replied not batting an eye towards the blonde.

* * *

By late afternoon Lucy's classes were over, for a first day everything seemed to have been okay, even the teachers she had seemed reasonable - compared to what she had heard about the teachers at the academy. She even managed to get Natsu, Gray and Erza's numbers - more to the fact that all three demanded her number as Natsu had decided that the four of them would be called Team Natsu; which then brought on the fight between Gray and Natsu resulting in the table they were previously sat on being thrown up in the air and involving the whole room in to a brawl.

"Stupid Natsu, Stupid Gray," she whimpered as she rubbed her head where Natsu had thrown a spoon at someone and had ended up hitting her instead. Of course Natsu did say sorry, only then to be punched by Gray and knocking him on to Lucy.

Although tonight Levy was suppose to come to her room and hang out and talk about their first day, but that wasn't until later as she knew Levy would be spending her free time at the library.

This didn't stop Lucy from entering the bar back at their accommodation, once she made it back up the hill from the university building there was defiantly a need for a drink, especially in the September sun, which shone brightly down on her.

"Hey Mira, the coldest drink you have please," Lucy smiled, greeting the barmaid who returned Lucy's smile with her own,

"No problem, I think that's everyone else's thoughts as well, it seems the sun is shinning brightly today."

"No kidding, walking back up that hill really get's you."

Both girls giggled, the bar that afternoon was quiet, which could only mean that Gray and Natsu hadn't arrived, or better yet not finished their classes; peace and quite.

"So I've heard Natsu has added you to his little team?" Mira asked, handing Lucy her drink, the blonde looked her, an eyebrow raised.

"How did you know?"

"Nothing get's past me," Mira winked, "so, is it true?"

"I suppose so?" Lucy questioned herself, Natsu did say that she was now in Team Natsu, wether she liked it or not. But yet with the way he handles situations with his hands? She sighed thinking about how hard this first was going to be now that she had to handle the pink and raven haired boys.

Mira giggled, watching Lucy battle with her thoughts on what she had got herself in to and how much she was going to have to keep those two boys under control.

"Is it too late to quit?" Lucy sighed, coming back in to reality that she was going to fail this year.

"I'm afraid so" Mira laughed.

* * *

Poor Lucy! But don't worry I'll make sure Loke appears soon enough ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend of the second week had finally arrived, Lucy thanked the heavens that Friday was upon her; all week she had been working so hard at keeping Natsu and Gray under control when Erza wasn't around as well as keeping on top of her classes.

"At least I can finally let loose that it's the weekend." Lucy smiled as she and Levy had grabbed a table in the bar, Levy laughed,

"It seems those two have been keeping you busy!" Lucy slammed her head on the table making both the drinks she had ordered jump up slightly.

"You're telling me. They literally got in to a fight over the fact that Natsu sneezed. _Sneezed_ for crying out loud." Levy couldn't help but laugh at her best friend lying her head on the table completely exhausted from the two boys.

"Well, at least they should give you some time this weekend, I hear the boys are off clubbing this weekend."

Lucy raised her head, "all the boys?"

Levy nodded. It was quite a tradition for the Fairy Tail boys to be off clubbing and drinking the night away the second week in to their semester, with the girls taking that role on in the second week of the next month. It was more a way for the boys to all get along and let off some steam - as quoted by Mira when Levy had asked her.

"So it's pretty much girls territory this weekend, doesn't that sound amazing?"

"It's always so nice and calm when the guys aren't here stinking up the place," Erza pipped in, grabbing a chair and sitting at the same table as the other two girls.

"But it also doesn't stop us from going out; of course the boys get all the discounts on drinks as it's their weekend, but girls can have all the fun too." Both girls noticed a gleam of determination in the starlet's eyes.

"After all, why should they have all the fun?"

"I'm game if you're game," Cana called out from her spot at the bar, Erza laughed and nodded, a few other girls had heard the conversation and had also nodded in agreement.

"So it seems we too shall be taking to the clubs." Erza smirked, her fist in the air as the girls shouted in agreement.

* * *

Oh how Lucy had hated agreeing to the scarlet. Was it so much to ask for just one night to herself with out the added stress of deciding what to wear?

As soon as the discussion had settled all the girls went to their rooms to get ready, Erza had suggested to meet back at the bar in two hours, leaving most of the girls plenty of time to be ready - even though some had protested against it being two and having more time, but once Erza had set the time there was no way anyone would stand up to her and face her.

 _I think I'm having a dilemma, help!_

Lucy had hoped Levy would have seen her text for help, after all she was sure her blue haired friend was in the same boat, or at least ready so she could help.

 _You'll look amazing in what ever you wear! Time's almost up too!_

 _Some of us are already in the bar drinking ;)_

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, Levy was already done? And then to rub salt in the wound she was drinking with out her already? Lucy sighed, looking at the outfit she finally decided on, there was no going back now.

* * *

Once downstairs Lucy had found the rest of the girls quickly, it seemed Cana was already starting the party by drinking her weight in alcohol; although Lucy was sure that's always how she started her day.

"Ready girls?" Erza announced, walking in to the bar the same time as Lucy, wearing a maroon dress with black heels. The rest of the girls nodded back, with Lucy still leaving her eyes wide on Erza's outfit.

"You can't be serious, I thought it was guys night?" Natsu whined as he entered the building with a few guys behind him. Even Gray looked confused at the girls all dressed up.

"Sorry boys, but if you came here to pre-drink then you're in the wrong place," Mira smiled, Lucy looked over to her, she had no idea she was coming along too!

"But…It's our night out, we got to drink somewhere!" Natsu blurted out, causing Mira to frown towards him,

"Natsu, I think that's enough…" Gray placed his hand on his shoulder causing the pink haired boy to punch him in the face

"Why you…"

The girls sighed, watching yet another fight break out between the boys,

"I'll stay behind," Lucy stated, at least she would then be able to give Natsu a lecture as to why the girls had decided they wanted to go out.

"If you are sure Lucy, don't let Natsu cause too much harm to the building…" Erza stated, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder, Lucy squeaked in shock as to how strong Erza was.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine, what could an academy of boys do to me that I haven't seen before?" Lucy waved off the girls as they left the bar, leaving only the boys left watching the blonde as she stared at each and everyone one of them.

"Now for the rest of you. I suggest you form a line, I'm not having you all rush at me.." _'there Lucy, you gave them a command, how hard should it be for them to mess this up?'_ she thought, watching the boys slowly get themselves in order.

* * *

An hour later, Lucy had realised that her plan has slowly fallen apart; Gray and Natsu had ended up causing a drinking game where the majority of the guys had drowned themselves in beer and Gray had become the state that he was now, which was lying on top of a table with no clothes and money had been thrown at him.

Lucy shivered as she remembered that Gray had begun to strip as a thanks from the guys for staying behind, leaving poor Lucy with a blush that hadn't died down as of yet.

"Hey Luce, beer me." Natsu called as he slumped over the bar, his arm stretched out so Lucy could place the drink in his hand.

"Are you guys ever going to leave this place and go out in town or what?" Lucy questioned, as it had been quite a while since they had been here, too long in Lucy's opinion.

"Maybe…" mumbled Natsu, leading a sigh from Lucy's mouth as she handed him his drink.

"Hey, hey Lucy!" Lucy looked over to see Mira's younger brother, Elfman - who for his size wasn't able to hold his drink well and after three beers seemed to have become quite drunk,

"Elfman," she smiled as she leaned over the bar as he handed her the empty glass he previously had,

"Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked, the muscled guy shook his head, and then regretted his decision on the move and fell off his stool holding his head to stop it from spinning and saying how manly he was.

"I'll take that as a yes.." she muttered as she carried on serving the intoxicated guys of her uni.

* * *

"I'm going to need a hard drink after this night." Lucy said, as she watched the guys stumble and drink their weight in beer. She was pretty sure that most of them wouldn't make it out; if they ever made it out which she was hopeful would be soon so she could at least head back up to her room and sleep, or watch countless episodes on youtube of cats, not that she did that on a regular basis..

"Allow me to buy you that drink then," spoke a smooth with a hint of drunkness voice from the bar. Lucy followed the voice only to be met with a guy with orange hair, which Lucy defiantly agreed to herself looked like a lion's mane, but it also looked so soft.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked, becoming distracted by the guys hair, to which she heard him chuckle.

"I over heard your little conversation to yourself, you said you would need a drink, so allow me to buy you one."

"But I'm working…"

"And you have to deal with us." he spoke, Lucy sighed, he defiantly had a good point.

"Okay, you twisted my arm, thanks. I'm Lucy by the way." she smiled at him as she poured herself a vodka and lemonade.

"Loke." replied the orange haired guy, who then took Lucy's hand as she placed her drink down and shook it.

"Loke! There you are!" Lucy began to laugh as she saw Gray slowly wake up from being passed out on the table and making his way over to the two of them,

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken," Loke chuckled, as Gray put his arm around his friend to hold himself up, whilst trying to sit on the stool and failing miserably. This only caused Lucy and Loke to both try and hold in their laughs as they watched Gray brace himself on the stool only to loose his balance and fall back down.

"I see you've met my best friend," Gray smiled, as he finally achieved his goal on getting to the stool. At that point Natsu's ears had pricked up, hearing Gray's words.

"And I see you've managed to accomplish your goal." Lucy smiled, as Gray looked at her confused,

"You know, getting your ass on that stool, you've been trying now for twenty minutes," she giggled as she handed him a beer, to which was quickly flung back at her as Natsu had overheard the conversation

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as he pushed Gray and Loke off their stools as he ran over so quickly he was unable to stop in time,

"I thought I was your friend!" Natsu questioned, ignoring Lucy and frowning at the raven on the floor, who was also crushing Loke.

"Who'd want to be friend's with you salmon head."

And that was how Lucy ended up sitting behind the bar with a bottle of vodka by her side with no hope of stopping the fight and allowing the boys to carry on drinking until their livers died.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy greeted her blonde friend that afternoon with her laptop and books surrounding her, although she noticed Lucy had her head resting in a book, the bluenett giggled.

"Long night huh?" she smiled sitting across from Lucy's pile on the table of bar. Lucy looked up, pulling a headphone out from her ear to listen to her friend.

"Yeah, the guys didn't leave until five o'clock, by then it was too late to join up with you girls so I went to bed,"

"And now here you are sat in the bar with your work," Levy smiled, Lucy closed her book and laptop at the same time, she knew there was no hope of her getting work done when she had a feeling her best friend was about to dish out last nights gossip for her.

"Go on then, I can tell you're itching to tell me something," the blonde giggled,

"You have no idea." Levy smirked

"Erza took charge of the evening and the first bar we got to we all managed to get free entry and drinks, somehow Erza was getting loads given to her, and there was this one guy, Erza said something to him and he just didn't leave her alone, in fact he was smitten with her." Levy blushed slightly remembering Erza's face when she had set her eyes on him,

"In fact, Erza had said as we entered that she was going to take him, and no one else was to touch him," Lucy laughed, she had learnt by now that if Erza wanted something she was going to go out of her way to get said thing, and it looked like it was the same if it was a guy.

"So she spent the evening flirting with him, after that I had no idea what happened as it was all a bit of a blur as Cana had got us all shots, in fact a lot of shots."

"So that explains Mira's condition," Lucy replied, looking over to where Mira was holding a glass of water and trying her best to carry on through her tasks.

"Yeah, got to admit though, it was a pretty good night. Wish you could have made it too,"

"I know, but someone had to make sure the boys didn't cause too much damage…" Lucy replied, although remembering the antics from the night before she wondered if it would count as damage to her self from looking after the guys.

"Mira did say that I did a great job, especially as she came in this morning and found a few of them had slept here," Lucy laughed, remembering Elfman stating he was going to keep watch and saying how a 'man must defend his bar'.

Lucy yawned, the night starting to effect her more, maybe it was time to go and have a little nap? maybe just sleep.

"I may head back to my room, I feel a nap coming on." she smiled to Levy as she grabbed her belongings and made her way back to her room.

* * *

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy screamed as she saw Natsu and Gray sat on her bed, oblivious to the anger Lucy was showing,

"AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THIS IS MY ROOM!?"

"Calm down, Erza told us, we thought we would come and pay you a visit you know like friends do?" Natsu replied, calmly. Gray smiled, agreeing with Natsu.

"We thought we would hang out, you know, Team Natsu and all," Gray raised his fist as he said 'Team Natsu'

Lucy sighed, first she was babysitting them last night and now she has to deal with them in her personal space, why was life so hard from the moment she met them?

She was defeated, she knew it and how could she stay mad at her two friends, even though she had only met them a handful of times they made her their friend.

"I suppose you can stay.." she sighed in defeat, sleep was slowly creeping up on her, but if Natsu and Gray were here it was a little rude to just get in to your pyjamas and get in to bed right?

"Great, now let's head out!" Natsu grinned, grabbing Lucy's arm and running out of her building with Gray in tow.

* * *

"This is not what I expected," Lucy moaned as she had been dragged all the way down to the place she had just left. Levy was already smiling at her best friend and waving for them to come over and join her at the table she was at.

"Nice nap?" she teased as Lucy's head fell on to the table whilst Gray and Natsu went to the bar.

"No. I didn't even get to my bed, those two numbskulls were sat in my room and then before I knew it I was dragged back down here."

Levy laughed, she knew full well her best friend wasn't great when she was lacking on sleep; especially if she couldn't sleep in the first place. Of course, knowing Lucy full well there would be some form of caffeine involved soon enough if she knew she had to be awake for something.

"You know, this brings back memories of the time you almost fell asleep before your final exam." Lucy looked up from the table, blinking slowly.

"Right now Levy, I think I'm more tired than that…"

"Then at least let me get you a coffee or a tea, or what ever takes your fancy…" Lucy looked up from Levy to see Loke stood behind her offering her a smile and caffeine, both of those were good things right now.

Levy noticed the small blush form on her friend's face, she giggled to herself over Lucy becoming shy over a guy offering her one of her favourite things in the world.

"Uh," Lucy began, blushing a light pink as she spoke "a caramel latte would be lovely, if you insist…" she went back to hiding her face in her arms on the table, hoping Loke never saw her blush.

"Not a problem at all, after all you dealt with us until the early hours drinking, you probably feel like shit. But you don't look it."

Lucy smiled to herself in her arm cave, gladly knowing he couldn't see her blush developing in to something brighter.

She was thankful though, that the bar wasn't crowded like it had usually been when she visited; maybe people were studying, or doing other things. Either way it was a lot quieter than it had normally been, and the fact Natsu and Gray hadn't even started a fight yet.

"Where are Natsu and Gray? It's too quite if you ask me.." Lucy asked, Levy shrugged her shoulders as she went back in to her book, typical Levy, always in a book.

"They're outside, Natsu is being chased by ducks…" Loke replied, handing Lucy her coffee which she took very quickly and quickly thanked the orange haired guy.

"Ducks? We have ducks?"

"Yeah, there's a small area just outside of the bar where a lake is and occasionally in the summer everyone is known to be out there. There's also a pool at the back of this place." Levy mumbled through her book; Lucy looked dumbfounded from the sheer knowledge Levy held when it came to places - how much research had she read up on this place exactly?

"Correct, although the pool is pretty much closed as of late; something about building a bigger one and upgrading it to have an outside bar…But if you like I can show you the lake part?" Loke suggested, as he put an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"I..Uh…"

"She would love to," Levy laughed as Loke stood up and offered his arm for Lucy to take as they walked out of the bar and outside, with Lucy still in shock and stuttering her sentences as she held on to Loke's arm.

* * *

Lucy nursed her coffee as Loke and her walked around the lake; fresh air was nice, and the coffee was perfect at keeping the slight chill of the day off her - she was thankful the sun was still shinning though and keeping the cold temperature at bay.

She was caught off guard from Loke as she saw the view of Magnolia, it was beautiful as she could see where the Academy was stood and the pretty little houses that lay beside it, as well as the cherry tree park located in the middle of Magnolia. All in all Magnolia from this height was just perfect.

"I've never seen something so beautiful in all my life,"

"You obviously don't look in the mirror that much," Loke smiled, Lucy scoffed at him as they both sat down on the top of the hill overlooking Magnolia,

"Cheap Loke, cheap."

"I take offence to that," Lucy laughed as she held her coffee to her lips,

"And so you should, that was an awful pick up line." They both smiled at one another, it was strange how someone you've only known for a day happens to make the day after just that little bit better. Even if the poor cries from Natsu being chased by ducks was the music of Magnolia right now Lucy couldn't help but embrace the moment she was sharing with Loke.

"You would think Natsu would know not to annoy the ducks." Loke laughed, causing Lucy to forget her thoughts and giggle as they saw Natsu trip over and experience a duck flapping in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible before I go on holiday next week!**

* * *

Lucy yawned, her English class had been a dull lesson and she still had two more hours of it to endure; which was just perfect, because it meant that she would miss out on meeting up with Levy like she would normally do after class.

 _Can't meet up today - boring lecture is taking my soul._

She was thankful that she was in the middle row of the lecture hall so no one could spot her texting, not that it mattered because as she looked around the room Lucy saw the exact same features on the other student's faces as her, boredom.

 _Haha! Poor Lucy! Do I need to send help? ;)_

 _We'll be in the lunch hall when you've got your soul back, Natsu, Gray and Erza are with me too!_

Lucy smiled, Levy would have to deal with the two boys for a few hours whilst she had to deal with the excitement of this lecture - at least the boys were more entertaining than this!

* * *

"Ugh, that had to be the worst lesson ever." Lucy sighed as she grabbed her things and left her seat, only to notice someone familiar standing by the door of her room.

"Loke?"

"Hey Lucy,"

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but what on earth are doing here?" she asked, Loke laughed,

"Levy told me you were dying of boredom, so told me to come and save you - I don't know what she expected me to do.." he smiled, Lucy laughed, she had to thank her best friend later for this.

"How thoughtful of her, although she was right. That was worse lecture I've ever had to sit through."

"I'm sure it was, but then again you've never had to listen to Natsu and Gray go on and on about nothing…" Loke replied as both of them walked towards the lunch hall.

"I'm sure I'll have to time to endure that," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

As Loke and Lucy arrived in the lunch hall, they both noticed how quiet it was, something wasn't right - Natsu and Gray were still sitting down next to Erza and Levy and the lunch hall was still in one piece.

"This doesn't feel right," Lucy stated as she sat down at the table with the others, "Natsu and Gray should have at least broken one table by now,"

"They almost did, until Erza…" Levy began

"Until they made me loose my cake, the last slice as well of strawberry cake, my favourite and now look at it!" the redhead pointed to the floor where said cake had landed on the floor, butter icing creating a cake puddle.

Lucy looked over to Erza, no one loved cake more than her and she could feel the atmosphere that surrounded their table,

"We didn't mean to!" Natsu began, only receiving another death glare from Erza, he gulped

"It was an accident! Honest!"

"Enough!" Erza shouted, grabbing both boys and dragging them outside to what Lucy could imagine were their deaths.

"Someone remind me to never get in the way of Erza and her cake," both Loke and Lucy nodded to Levy's statement as the sound of boys screaming could be heard.

* * *

As evening crept around, Lucy had found herself sat in the bar with the boys drinking, it wasn't as bad as she thought, although she noticed how much they were drinking she could only ask herself how long it would take before she had to call it a night an head back to her room to get away from the drunkness of the two of them.

"So Luce, why are you working and not drinking with us?" Natsu whined as Lucy held her bed to her lips,

"I think you'll find I am drinking with you two losers," she smiled, holding up the class of vodka and lemonade the boys had bought her

"But that's your second, you're not on the same as us!" Gray interrupted, there was hurt in both their voices and Lucy could see her not drinking enough as them was effecting them. Sighing in defeat she put her pen and book back in her bag and took the glass and downed it in one.

"Happy?" she raised an eyebrow at the two boys who returned it with a smile

"Who knew that would have worked?" Gray laughed as he went to the bar laughing, Lucy blushed, wether it was from the vodka or annoyance she didn't know; but she did know one thing, it was going to be a long evening.

"Hey Loke! Come join us! We're trying to get Lucy to have fun! But she's being boring and not joining in the fun!" Lucy came out of her thoughts as she saw Natsu call Loke over,

"I'm sure Loke has better things to do than watch you get absolutely shit faced."

Gray had walked back at that time with four drinks in hand as all three boys stood shocked at Lucy's words.

"Lucy swore!" Natsu pointed at the blonde, "Lucy never swears!"

"Fuck," she muttered, that vodka had already started to have a small effect on her. It was true, she hardly ever swore unless angry or drunk, and she knew she wasn't drunk just yet as she still had control over her body.

"Well, who knew you had such a potty mouth," Loke winked as he took a seat and grabbed one of the drinks Gray brought back to the table,

"Hey! I do occasionally swear, just not often," Lucy stated, pointing her finger in to Loke's arm, as he laughed at how easily she took offence to his words.

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way," he winked, leaving a small pink blush on Lucy's face. "In fact, it's quite cute," that definitely left her with a pink stained face

"Lucy's blushing!" Natsu pointed out, as the boys laughed at her, Lucy did nothing but giver her best death glare at the two across the table from her, it was all she could muster instead of leaving and going back to her room. After all there wasn't any entertainment in her room, unless you counted the amount of books she had on her shelf which she had read thousands of times.

"What ever," she huffed, folding her arms. "I knew I should have just gone straight back to my room… At least I wouldn't have you pesky boys there…"

* * *

September and soon vanished; the first month had been a breeze for Levy and Lucy - although Lucy was sure Levy had barricaded herself in her room for the last couple of days reading, but she couldn't be blamed; there had been an incident where a certain pink haired boy had ended up breaking the boiler for the accommodation rooms which left everyone to suffer in coldness until it could be fixed.

It had been two weeks since that happened and there was still repairs going on as Lucy wrapped herself in her extra blanket and took her work down to the bar, which had been fixed with warmth.

"Jesus," Lucy stated as she walked in to the bar and saw how full it was. It seemed everyone had thought of the same idea and to bring their work down to the bar and work on it for the day. She noticed Mira had waved to her to come over to the bar, well it was much better than standing in the doorway to the bar.

"I thought I was being smart and coming down here to work, but it seems everyone else had the same plan," Lucy mumbled as she held her blanket around her tighter, Mira laughed

"It does seem that way. Drink?"

"You know, just a caramel latte will do; it should help me finish this essay before friday. Don't suppose there's any space left to do my work is there?"

"No problem, and there looks like there could be some space next to Loke," Mira winked at Lucy, who turned and faced the direction Mira was pointing to to see Loke wrapped up in a green hoodie writing down notes from his book in front of him.

"Great, that's all I need, the worlds biggest flirt and a ton of English work to do," Mira laughed handing her her coffee and another hot drink,

"I only.."

"I know, but Loke looks like he could do with one, and it would be nice especially since you'll be ignoring one another to do work." And there was that wink again, Lucy sighed, Mira was up to something and it involved her and Loke; and she knew Mira was trying to set her up with him even Levy was on the case it seemed.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" she asked, smiling and handing him his hot drink. Loke looked up from his notes and greeted her with his signature smile,

"Sure, same idea huh?" he nodded towards the two books Lucy held to her chest whilst still clinging on to her blanket.

"Yeah, although none of this would have happened if a certain Natsu hadn't crashed in to the boiler…" they both laughed,

"True, but it would also mean that I never got to spend today spending it with you." Lucy rolled her eyes,

"Nice try Loke, but I'm too cold for your pick ups, and I'm already struggling with this essay," he leant over to look at her essay so far.

"Is that it?" Lucy frowned, "Don't look at me like that, I was just asking if that was what you were stating with,"

"And all mighty Loke, what would you suggest I stat with?" the sarcasm was in full swing today for Lucy, she knew she should have just stayed in her cold room and just worked there instead of tolerating Loke.

Loke laughed at her outburst in annoyance,

"I see that coffee has yet to take effect, you're normally so sweet," he winked "But I would just suggest re-thinking the opening sentence that's all, the rest looks fine."

Lucy sighed, he knew exactly how to push her buttons and it was more annoying that he was good looking as well.

"Fine."

* * *

Lucy spent two hours rewriting certain points in her essay, with the help of Loke reading what she had wrote so far, it was just like having Levy with her. It gave her some comfort in a way due to Levy locking herself away from the world and studying non-stop. Or more to the point Levy was being Levy when she got herself in to something and would be gone until she had completed it to the best of her ability.

 _Hope you haven't buried yourself in books again ;)_

A text couldn't hurt could it? After all, this was Levy; Levy who could go months not seeing anyone and forgetting what day it was because she had read non stop for days.

 _One time that happened ;) But no, just been super busy with work!_

 _Who knew one essay would cause me this much trouble?!_

 _I'll be out of my room by next week if you want to fill me in with the outside world ;)_

Lucy laughed, she had been thankful that Levy took time out of her day to reply back, at least she knew she had been working hard on her essay just like she was trying to do, but Loke was distracting her thoughts every now and again.

The way he wrote down notes from the book he had been working on to the way he drank his coffee, the little details Lucy was noting in her mind had distracted her completely from her concentration in her essay and had led her to write about Loke instead.

"Fuck sake," she cursed under her breath, scribbling out the section on Loke in her book; why was it so difficult for her to work when he was by her, it wasn't like she was having a crush on Loke.

Loke looked up from his book and saw Lucy frowning at her work, he leaned over and put his arm around her side so he could read, he smirked as he saw the crossed out section and spotted his name

"That bad huh?" he joked, as Lucy faced him, a light pink showing on her face as she tried not to look him in the eyes,

"I was talking to you and then I must have wrote down what we were saying…"

"Terrible excuse Lucy," he smirked, Lucy sighed in defeat, he had caught her and there was no explanation as to why she did it, nothing.

"Fine, you win." she held her hands up in defeat as she pulled her blanket around her again to feel the warmth instead of the slight breeze coming from the door reaching and touching her shoulders.

Loke noticed the sudden change in her mood and helped her with her blanket, he noticed how cold she still felt even though the warmth was better than it was outside,

"Take this, it'll be better than your blanket." Lucy faced him as he handed her his hoodie,

"Don't you need it more than me? It's still cold and…"

"And I'll be fine, you're shivering and in all honesty I'm quite warm now, plus think of it as a souvenir of today," he smirked, Lucy rolled her eyes and face palmed. He just wasn't going to let her forget that she wrote his name in her work.

* * *

 **Hopefully, I';ll be able to get two more chapters out!**

 **(Or I'm hoping to at least get two out - instead of packing!)**


	6. Chapter 6

I may, or may not have another two more chapters before I fly off on holiday this week! Now aren't you a lucky bunch ;)

* * *

November soon rolled round and brought with it a cold chill over Magnolia; the soft white clouds that had been present in the last few months had turned grey and showered Magnolia in heavy rain the last few weeks. However today was one of the luckiest days as the weather was dull and dry with little chance of rain.

Lucy had woken up and changed quickly that morning before heading off to class, it was almost the weekend and that also meant that it was also close to her favourite show having a new season out - not that Lucy would admit that this would be the reason for her staying in the entire weekend to binge watch it before monday…

The outside breeze was cold, but that didn't stop Lucy on her mission to get to class. She was wearing Loke's green hoodie that he had given her the time they were stuck at the bar doing work due to Natsu breaking the boiler; not that Lucy would admit it was one of her favourite pieces of clothing even with Erza and Levy teasing her about the fact she hadn't taken if off since that day.

"Morning," Lucy snapped out of her day dream and saw Loke was standing next to her, his orange untamed hair looked especially untamed today, but it always annoyed her how he could wake up and his hair look perfect every time.

"Morning Loke," she smiled, who was she kidding, he always looked perfect every time she saw him - and that bothered her greatly.

"I see my hoodie is doing its job," he teased as a small blush formed on Lucy's face

"I have you know that this was the first thing I grabbed before putting my jacket over it," she replied, crossing her arms, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

"Liar," he winked.

"Okay, okay, fine. I saw it and put it on and didn't think I would see you…because I knew you would tease me too, just like Levy and Erza…"

Loke laughed, he always found it easy to push Lucy's buttons and annoy her greatly - although he was sure he wasn't as bad as the girls, he had noticed them teasing her lately about her wearing his hoodie, but it also made him feel special that she would even wear it after that day.

"True, but I'm not as mean as the girls," he winked, "I think you look beautiful in it." And there it was, the moment Lucy went the same colour as a tomato,

"Uh, thanks Loke."

* * *

 _So I know you'll be binge watching your show this weekend, so how about we meet up after the day at yours and spend a few hours hanging out?_

Reading the text from Levy Lucy smiled; it was much better replying to texts than it was to listen to the guest lecturer go on about his life story for two hours.

 _Sure, I'll probably need some social interaction with a human anyway - this lecturer is boring me to the brink of stabbing myself with my own pen to get out of this class…._

It was true, as much as she enjoyed having guest lecturers there was a point in Lucy's attention span where she would stop caring - especially when they spoke of how they would spend countless hours drumming in the importance of getting revision in and studying the important factors of what makes a great book.

 _Bored yet?_

Lucy looked at her phone, Loke had text her, but how did he know she was enduring this soul sucking lesson?

 _You have no idea Loke. I've found more entertainment by watching Natsu decide what he's having for lunch…_

* * *

The remaining last hours of her day involved texting a certain orange haired guy, who was replying back to her just as quickly as she had text him - something she never understood, especially as it would take her hours to get a reply from Levy or Erza, mainly Levy due her forgetting what the time of day was.

But for now Lucy was thrilled to be leaving the Academy campus and heading back to her room where she would be with Levy this evening watching countless movies and eating her weight in snacks.

"Hey Lucy!"

She couldn't believe it, there in her bedroom sat Natsu, Gray, Loke, Erza and Levy. All of them had snacks at hand and she even saw Loke make himself at home on her bed; did Levy tell everyone what her plans were this evening?

"I'm just going to pretend it's just me and Levy in here right now and not the whole fricken Academy in my room right now," she calmly breathed through gritted teeth. Levy laughed as she handed Lucy some popcorn,

"Sorry Lucy, but I thought it would be nice if we all hung out, you know?"

A large sigh fell from Lucy's mouth as she sat on her bed and propped herself up by one of her large cushions, Loke smiled as he nudged her shoulder,

"Come here often?"

"You have to be kidding me…" Lucy replied, elbowing him in his side. Loke laughed at her reaction whilst Lucy held one of her cushions to her face, ignoring him, "If this how you're going to be behaving tonight then you can defiantly get off my bed."

* * *

"Hey Lucy, why do you have so many dvds of the same thing?" Natsu questioned as he was being exceptionally nosy this evening. She looked to where he was facing and instantly threw the cushion she had been hiding behind, towards him.

"Lucy has a thing with the show; she once watched two seasons in a day - I didn't see here for weeks either after as she decided she would re-watch the other series up to date…" Levy was cut off by Lucy covering her mouth before anything slipped out of her bluenette friend.

"Ignore her.." Lucy glared towards Levy as she held a smile to the others, no one could ever know she would binge watch things like that and never see the light of day for days.

"So I think we should watch a horror film." Gray chimed in; subject change was good, although that led to a break out in to what to watch.

"I disagree. I think we need some action, something where there's a girl on a rampage," Erza stated, Levy and Lucy sighed, if they knew Erza it would be 'Kill Bill' and Lucy couldn't sit through that again as Erza would produce her own moves along with the main character; especially as Levy ended up being Erza's target.

"Um, how about something else…?" Lucy butted in, "You know maybe a rom-com? A little thriller or how about a series? I'm sure there's something online we could watch?"

"A series? What did you have in mind?" Levy raised a knowing eyebrow at Lucy; Lucy gulped as she turned her laptop on and linked it up to her tv.

"Nothing in mind, I just don't think I have the attention span of watching a whole movie.."

"What about a quarter?" joked Gray, earning a fist pump from Loke, who laughed at the joke leaving Lucy speechless on how to react with such a stupid and utterly pathetic joke.

"Fine, I'm out, you smelly boys can decide." She raised her hands in defeat as she snuggled in to her pillow and tucked her feet in to her duvet.

* * *

The film had been settled, Erza, Gray and Natsu were happy as it involved fighting and lots of action whilst Levy enjoyed it for the mystery of trying to solve who was the 'bad guy' and Loke just enjoyed the fact Lucy had ended up wrapping her duvet over both of their bodies as she rested her head on his arm.

"You're not falling asleep are you?" he mocked as she yawned,

"No, what makes you say that? I'm just finding your arm delightfully comfy…"

"You're a terrible liar Lucy," Loke replied as he moved his arm and placed it behind her, "Rest your head on my knees, you'll probably be more comfortable than lying on my arm."

Lucy did as she was told, she had to admit, Loke was right; it was much better than falling asleep on his arm, though she would never admit to that. Ever.

"Better?" She snuggled in to knees more, thankful that her duvet was thick enough to act as a pillow on his knees.

"Much," she yawned again; Loke smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled the duvet on her side over her more.

"You know, you could just tell them to leave,"

"And leave Natsu, Erza and Gray squabbling outside for ever over the fact they never saw the end of the movie? Nah, I'm good thanks. Plus it would mean kicking you out as well."

"And what makes you think I would be leaving too?"

"Well, if they go, you go too. Can't have favourites now can I?" There was playfulness in her tone as she spoke. Loke chuckled,

"So you're saying I'm your favourite?"

"Perhaps, but either way you're now smirking about that." She knew she was, Loke would always pull that smirk if he was amused by her actions, and she knew she wouldn't ever be able to live this one down.

Even Levy and Erza knew she was starting to like him, which was probably why they decided to invite the boys over - because there was no way she was able to say no. She would have to punch Levy later and just hand over cake to Erza for this; because she valued her life when Erza was involved.

 _I'm on to you girls!_

 _Give it up Luce, you like him a lot more then you're letting on. We're just helping you in that direction ;)_

Damn those clever yet sneaky girls.


	7. Chapter 7

So in twelve hours time I'll be out of the UK for the week - But hopefully this shall keep you going ;)

* * *

The weather had turned harsh that afternoon; Lucy sat by her window writing her last essay on her topic, whilst rain tapped against the window lightly; it was only a matter of time until the rain would become heavy as it had been threatening to all morning.

Lucy had failed to notice Levy walk in to her room, until Levy smiled and greeted her,

"Hey, seems like forever since I've seen you." Levy beamed her usual smile, Lucy rested her head on her hand as she put her pen down.

"Yeah, I've been stuck trying to write this essay; I thought I had finished it ages ago but every time I re-read it I end up scribbling all over it and rewriting it several times.."

"Hey, no need to make excuses up to me," Levy held her hands up "We've both been there. Hell I end up reading for days forgetting the outside world,"

"That's because you can read for days Levy," Lucy laughed.

"True. But that's not the reason I came to see you, it's actually about something else," Lucy watched as Levy's body language changed and a small blush bloomed on her face,

"Okay, the Levy I know doesn't blush unless she's ready a very _dirty_ book," Lucy teased, this only increased the tone of red on Levy's face.

"Okay, okay, enough of the teasing Luce! I've kind of met a guy…" this perked Lucy's interest; much better than rewriting her conclusion for the fifth time.

"A guy you say? Now you have to fill in everything for me, because I'm pretty sure you've hung out with me for the last few months…"

"Yeah, about that…" Levy took a deep breath as she sat down on Lucy's bed,

"He's really cool, sweet and he may look like a bully but he's the nicest guy ever. And that one time where we were at the bar on our first week he came up to me and said I was the prettiest girl in the room.." the blush returned on to Levy's face

"We started hanging out a little whilst I had a free few hours, and when he wasn't in class and then every now and again we meet up and hang out. I really like him Lucy, like stupidly like him."

"He sounds lovely Levy, but you've failed at giving me a name," Lucy smiled, she would have to get the boys to inform her who this guy was if he was to ever sweep her Levy off her feet - not that Lucy was a possessive best friend; but it was more the fact that Levy had never had a boyfriend before and thus everything was new to her - and the fact boys weren't always like the boys you would read in books.

"He's name is Gajeel."

* * *

The heavy rain had carried on for the rest of the week, which set Lucy in to a gloomy mood; as much as she loved the rain she loved it more when she was in bed and reading a book and not having to venture outside in it to classes.

She had managed to reach the bar as the rain hit its heaviest point in the day; her hair dripped from the rain and her clothes soaked. She was going to need more than one drink today.

"Mira, make me your strongest drink."

"That bad today huh?" The platinum blonde questioned looking at Lucy who was dripping wet,

"You could say that."

 _Gajeel and I are going to be in the bar in a few hours if you're up for meeting him?_

"Oh, it's about to get worse."

Mira cocked her head, confused as to what her friend was talking about,

"Is everything okay Lucy? You seem a little down."

"Levy's introducing me to a guy she's been seeing, in fairness I'm more nervous for meeting him than I think Levy is - and just today has been stupidly dull and I have no idea if the essay I've just handed in is good enough. No body warned me that this was going to be hard."

Mira smiled, she had seen this far too well; Natsu was among the popular feeling occasionally when it came to his work, although Mira still had no idea how the boy would still pass - it probably had something to do with Loke and Gray helping him out occasionally.

"Cheer up Lucy, I'm sure you've done well." she winked "It could be worse,"

"In what way?" Lucy asked,

"You could be still outside," Mira smiled as she nodded towards a soaked Natsu bursting through the doors with Gray in tow, both girls laughed as to how wet the boys had got.

"Seems I'm not the only one who got caught in the rain,"

"We would have been here quicker, but Natsu thought stopping off for lunch was a great plan," Gray replied, annoyed that he had the face the rain.

"Lunch is always a good idea, idiot. I was starving anyway,"

"How? I saw you eat your weight in food earlier today!" Lucy said confused; then again Natsu was a bottomless pit when it came to food, just like Cana was when it came to alcohol.

"And besides, Levy texted us saying she was going to be in here with Gajeel."

"You too?"

"Loke also got a text about it, but he'll be here later on, apparently he's still in class." Gray chimed in.

"Well take a seat boys and grab a drink, I think we're going to need all the alcohol Mira will give us for this…."

* * *

Gajeel was not how Lucy had pictured him, nor from the description Levy had painted for her. Gajeel was tall, in fact he made Levy look like an ant compared to his height - it made Lucy smile because he would call her 'small fry' which instantly earned points with her as it would make her blush more than throw out an angry fit of words.

There was also one other thing about Gajeel; he was the complete opposite of Levy, in every way. He had many piercings, wore little colour and wasn't so keen on reading. In fact, what did Levy see in him?

"I know opposites attract but this is ridiculous," Lucy mumbled as she went to the bar to grab another drink,

"I think they look quite sweet,"

"Mira, you love a good matchmaking session, you're just happy that you can now gossip to Levy about her relationship," Lucy winked, causing Mira to laugh,

"True, but it also means she'll be willing to spill more now that she's getting a tad tipsy," Mira had a point, Levy wasn't great with alcohol, she had such a small tolerance to it that she never needed more than three drinks before she felt her night was over.

"Hey, did I miss all the fun?" a long, toned arm was put around Lucy who squealed, shocked.

"LOKE!"

"That's me," he rubbed the back of his head with amusement at his own joke, causing Lucy to roll her eyes,

"In fact, you actually didn't. But if you hold on for a few hours I'm sure you'll get to see it." she smirked as she ordered shots for the table, mostly a few for herself and Levy. Loke looked at her, he questioned to himself wether Lucy was okay, after all she had an evil glint in her eyes; which could only end up being bad in the long running.

* * *

Loke had been correct in the fact Lucy's plan would fail; both girls had ended up slurring words out to each other that only they knew whilst the guys and no idea what they were on about and that only led them to end up drinking and laughing at Lucy and Levy falling against each other trying to stand up for the loo.

"Right, come on small fry, you've defiantly had your fair share and we're all proud of you, but you need your bed,"

"Cooooooome to bed toooooooo?" Gajeel rolled his eyes as he could hear the others snigger behind him,

"Not tonight," he knew as soon as he said it Levy's eyes watered up, tears threatening to fall; and this was why Gajeel was only a softy for her, only her.

"Fine, but you can't pull this trick on me every time. It doesn't fit my whole toughness look." Levy smiled,

"Butttt everyonnnnnnnnne knows you'rrrre a big teddy bear."

"You said butt Levy!" Lucy could be heard giggling, which caused Levy to burst out laughing too - Gajeel sighed, picking Levy up and carrying her out outside and back to her room.

"Speaking of bed, that's where we all need to go," Gray yawned as he began to feel sleepy. Natsu was also yawning,

"You guys are boring!"

"Lucy, you keep resting your head on the table, you're more tired than all three of us put together!" Loke stated as she pouted at him,

"Come on," he stood up and held out his arm for Lucy to hold on to, "Let's get you back to your room."

The rain was still going on outside, Lucy was already hating the fact she was drunk and what was worse was Loke was escorting her back to her room because she was incapable.

She was thankful that her building was in her view as she rummaged around in her jean pocket for her keys, which she placed in to the keyhole, thanks to Loke helping her open the door.

"Thanks, I would still be outside trying to swim back if it wasn't for you…" a small blush crept on to her face and Lucy knew she was blushing; the alcohol was making her blush worse she blamed it defiantly on the alcohol.

"No problem, can't let a pretty girl drown out in this weather, although if you were wearing white I would have walked just a little slower," Loke smirked , causing Lucy to roll her eyes and smile at his terrible line.

"Well, seeing as you're now safe I'll head back to my place."

"Don't." She paused, "Stay with me tonight?" Lucy had no idea why she blurted that out, but it was a moment where she cursed her drunken state, what was worse was the interaction that followed those words.

She tiptoed up to Loke and looked him in the eyes, his blue shades hiding his eyes, which she didn't mind too much, but what she was really after was his mouth; she closed her eyes and fell softly in to his lips, he returned her gesture by moving his in the same motion whilst putting his arms around her back to hold her steady.

"If that's what you want," he replied after they broke apart. She nodded as she opened her door and led Loke in.

* * *

I also want to say a huge thank you to the reviews I've had so far - you're all so lovely :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back from my holiday! As a treat I've made this one extra long ;)

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, the light bursting through her window that morning had instead blinded her and caused her to close them tighter, forcing her to roll over on her other side to avoid being blinded once more.

She did no expect to be in bed with someone else however and panic struck her quickly; she bolted up and looked at the stranger in her bed only to see orange hair and a muscled arm wrapped around her. Loke.

"Loke?" she asked, looking around her room for clues of the previous night; although she was uncertain how they managed to get back to her room and for Loke to also be shirtless.

Loke stirred as he slowly opened one eye and saw a confused Lucy staring at him, to which he smirked,

"Ah, the drunk one is awake," he proclaimed, Lucy pouted at him, she wasn't that drunk last night was she?

"How drunk?"

"Pretty drunk. So much so you asked me to stay the night and kissed me," Loke was having too much fun with this already and Lucy feared the worst as he spoke,

"Oh shit. Please tell me we didn't have sex, or anything like that?" her face began to flourish in to a pink shade as she thought about what she had said, Loke smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm a gentleman; I respect women I do not take advantage of them when they are so drunk they have no idea what they are doing - no matter how much they want me."

"Loke, I'm being serious right now,"

"And so am I." He sat up in bed and looked at her, he could see panic written all over her face as she tried to piece together last night.

"We didn't do anything like that, you kissed me and I kissed back and then refused to do anything else to you. Although I did have to help you get undressed, you were moaning how everything was too difficult so I helped you and then gave you my top…"

Lucy looked down at herself, she wore Loke's top from the day before and her underwear. Loke was telling the truth.

"Thank you," she smiled her blush showing, causing Loke to smile back at her.

"Like I said, I'm a true gentleman."

* * *

The previous night's antics had been all Lucy had heard spoken to her all morning as Levy caught up with her as she was leaving and decided that she would never drink again. She was quite grateful when she got to her class that there was no one familiar in there and it was a class of two hours where she didn't have to be pestered by the boys or Erza and Levy. Peace and quite.

"Today class, we shall be sharing this lecture hall with another class; we have a guest lecturer who is here to discuss his life and how it will be useful for you to know the knowledge he knows. It will benefit both classes, therefore we as the lecturers decided it would be best to have both classes in here instead of two presentations." Lucy's lecturer spoke in his bored voice that Lucy had come to be used to; wether he was excited or not his voice sounded the same to her, always.

"Hey pretty lady," Lucy looked to her left side and saw Loke smiling at her with his notepad and pen in hand, her head it the table hard.

"You have to be kidding me."

"At least we get to experience this together. I'll buy the first round of drinks after this if you want?" Loke spoke.

"After last night I don't think I ever want to drink again, but after this lecture of death I may just want to drink," Loke laughed as he watched Lucy start scribbling down her notes as the guest lecturer had begun his long presentation.

* * *

Half way through Lucy had found herself sitting much closer to Loke than even she would like to admit; but there was something nice about it. The fact that it was nice to have someone sat next to you who would make this two hour lecture painless and in fact enjoyable. Something Lucy never thought possible.

"You know, he sounds like he has a great life." Loke whispered, causing Lucy to hold back a giggle.

"Tell me about it, he sounds like a catch for any single lady."

"You should go for it," Loke teased, to which Lucy nudged him in his arm with hers.

"Pfft, just because you're jealous that he would whisk me off my feet and marry me and then I shall become Mrs Boringlife."

"Sounds like a goal plan to me. Mrs Boringlife."

"Whatever," Lucy huffed, no longer having fun at this game.

Although she was surprised when she saw Loke scribble something down quickly and then pass it to her under the desk whilst he then carried on writing down his notes.

 _I could whisk you off your feet if you would want me to, after all it's clear you like me after last night ;) But in all seriousness, the offer will always be there Lucy._

Her face blushed reading Loke's note to her; he wasn't joking ever about them, and the fact he never took advance of her like most guys would, he respected her and that was more than enough.

 _You're right, I'm sure you would. I'll think about your offer._

She passed the note back to him, deciding best to carry on with her note taking then talk to Loke. But she did catch the smallest smile touch his face as he read her reply.

* * *

"So the first round is defiantly on you right?" Lucy asked as both her and Loke entered the bar.

"A promise is a promise. And frankly I think we need more than one drink to get over that lecture."

"Agreed, but for now I think I will defiantly be having one drink." Lucy replied as she sat down at the table where she had spotted everyone else.

"I'm surprised you made it to classes today after last night." Gray smiled, looking at the blonde.

"You're not the only one surprised," Lucy replied, rubbing her eyes from how tired and sore they were from little sleep.

"So how was today? Hungover?"

"Surprisingly no. Although I heard Levy went home half way through the day, so I may have to pop in and see how she is before going back to mine."

"She's fine, Gajeel just went there now. She text him apparently, but wether that was a booty call or her generally asking to be looked after we don't know."

"Probably the first," Natsu replied, causing Lucy to death stare towards him,

"One drink, as promised," Loke said, handing Lucy the drink that she eagerly drank it quickly and then dashed off towards her building to see Levy.

"You know, I'm sure I was suppose to tell Lucy something," Natsu said, as they watched Lucy dash out from the bar.

* * *

Lucy had defiantly regretted going to Levy's room; the mental image of seeing a naked Gajeel stand at Levy's door whilst Levy held her duvet up to her body was enough to send Lucy back to her room to think over how she would prepare herself for therapy.

She had spent the last twenty minutes in her shower washing the image away and then proceeding to get in to a large baggy band top she had and pyjama shorts ; if anything she was defiantly going to curl up in bed and read a few books, anything to escape that mental image of her best friend.

Although her reading had soon stopped as a knock at her door had disturbed her book. She had expected Levy to be at her door, although if Gajeel was still around then she was sure Levy was still occupied.

"Hey,"

Loke stood in her doorway, his arm resting on the door frame to her room and wearing his smirk; Lucy blushed, there was no way around it. She was crushing hard on Loke and he probably knew he was her weak spot, in fact Levy had probably told Erza who had probably then passed it on to everyone else in the group.

"Hey"

"I suppose you saw Levy?"

The mental image was back and Lucy shuddered, causing Loke to laugh,

"Yeah, apparently they had been in the bar before we even got there, Levy had left a message with Erza saying she was going to spend some time with Gajeel." Lucy replied

"But then Erza trusted Natsu to pass the message on saying it was important. But as he was about to you, you had downed that drink and shot off to Levy's room." Loke added.

"So what you're saying is this is my fault that my mind is now mentally scared with the sight of Gajeel's manhood and seeing my best friend almost naked in bed? Wow, some friend you are Loke." Lucy sighed, folding her arms as she went back to her bed.

"In some sense yes. But I thought I would come up and see your condition." He chucked at the last part. Lucy pouted,

"I feel terrible."

"Don't be, in fact, I can show you my manhood if you want to compare," Loke teased, nudging in to her arm as he sat beside her,

"Nice try Mr, but not a chance." She laughed, but the thought never left her brain.

The room soon fell silent after Lucy had finished laughing, causing Lucy to mentally poke herself to do something to ease the awkward silence.

"So apart from checking up on me and gate crashing my lecture today, how was the rest of your day?" she mentally slapped herself.

Loke sensed her awkward conversation, but chose to answer anyway,

"Fine, and I wouldn't call it gate crashing. It was more the fact you gate crashed my lesson."

"Oh really? What brings you to that conclusion?" She raised her eyebrow at him,

"Well, I was suppose to finish an hour before you; and I had an hour break between that class and my next when I was suppose to have that lecturer, but nope. Turns out it benefited everyone if I lost my hour and spent an extra hour with your group and listen to that guy tell us about his boring life."

"Oh, so you're saying this is my fault now?" Lucy smirked, "Next time I shall speak with my lecturer and warn him that the great and wise Loke would love to keep his hour free instead of embracing educational speeches."

Loke laughed, poking Lucy in her side as she squeaked from the sudden touch, which then caused her to grab her pillow and hit Loke on the back of his head.

"Oh, so this is how you want to play?" A playful smirk rose on to Loke's face as he took her other pillow and aimed for her.

Lucy laughed as she managed to duck from the incoming pillow and took her chance at taking aim back, only to be greeted with a small cushion to her face.

"That was uncalled for!" Lucy stated as she walked up to Loke and threw the cushion back at him; he smiled as Lucy had gone from being playful to sulking the next. But that had caught him off guard as Lucy had managed to sneak in another attack causing him to fall on the bed and taking her with him.

* * *

Lucy lay there, her blonde locks had fallen from her loose bun and Loke was looking down at her, she was pinned against him; her heart beat began to go in to over drive and she bit her lip to stop her breathing so quickly.

Loke watched Lucy as she fought the battle inside her to stay calm, after all the position they were in wasn't exactly the best if anyone entered Lucy's room. But it was one that Loke loved Lucy in, she was helpless but she looked as if she wanted this just as much as him.

Now it was Loke's turn to fight the battle inside him to not take Lucy there and then, after all he was a gentleman - unless Lucy wanted it then of course he would happily do anything she wanted him to do.

He saw her bite her lip, and that was it, Loke wanted her. She looked back up to him, her eyes portraying scared but lust all at the same time. He leaned closer just so their noses were touching, Lucy's breath hitched as she felt his hand run down her arm and rest on her side.

"Lucy, you can tell me now to piss off if you want. But you can not deny that this is exactly what you want right now," Loke spoke softly, looking in to her eyes at the same time. He was right, she did want this, she wanted Loke. Everyone saw what they were like together, the fact he was the last person on her phone to text her. She defiantly wanted him, more than ever right now.

She didn't need to say anything else, Loke could sense her thought after his last speech. He moved his other hand away from her other arm and ran it down to hair and then placed it on the crook of her neck and took her lips softly. Lucy followed Loke's lead and allowed him to roam over body; his kiss was gentle, he was rubbing small circled just under Lucy's head which caused her to allow a moan to escape between their kiss and resulted in Loke smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally got to upload this chapter after six failed attempts! God that was painful.

* * *

Nothing was going to put a downer on Lucy's day, let alone week right now; Loke had said goodnight to Lucy the previous night and had promised her some more alone time with her after the next few days as he had an essay to hand in.

Not even Natsu and Gray arguing that morning had interrupted Lucy's thoughts and happiness, in fact Natsu and Gray had found it to be a little too creepy how Lucy would daze out in to a trance of happiness.

"What's up with Lucy? She's acting all crazy and weird at the moment." Natsu asked, Gray shrugged his shoulders in response, he was already dealing with enough craziness of his own; as a certain blue haired girl had been following him around the last few days.

"How should I know? Maybe it's something girl related or something?"

Natsu nodded in agreement to Gray's theory. After all, Erza was crazy most of the time so maybe it was just a natural thing for girls.

"Either way, girls are weird." said Natsu.

* * *

 _I have a free period this afternoon as my lecturer has to leave early today, want to hang out?_

Lucy looked at her phone, Levy's text had caught her off guard; of course there was nothing more that Lucy would have loved to of done but see Levy, but there was no way of her getting out her next class - unless she missed it, but would she really be that person?

 _I don't exactly have a free, but I can see what I can do? Depending on the lecture I may just skip it_

She held her breath waiting for a response back, but that never appeared and before she knew it she was making her way towards her long two hours of boredom; there was also a small hope that Loke would gate crash her lesson again, not that she would admit that she enjoyed having her sit next to her and tease her, but it took away some of the mind numbingly boredom that arose in her class.

She was left deflated, no Loke and instead she had to sit through a two hour class where her lecturer was educating the students on their marks from his previous assessment to them. Even the weather had decided to curse her. The small hope of sunshine had vanished and left the clouds growing dark with a small light tapping on the windows of the room of the rain.

 _You know, I could really do with you gate crashing my lesson again; I'm so bored._

Lucy sighed as she began to chew on the lid of her pen, she had hardly taken notes through out the lesson and no one had responded to her messages. What was so important that there wasn't one tiny little message for her?

She was knocked out of her thoughts quickly as a large ear piercing alarm rang through out the building,

"Fire alarm!" A student shouted as everyone grabbed their belongings and vacated the building; Lucy had noticed all the other classes in her building had also gone outside and lined up in their class order, although she did see a familiar orange haired boy ahead of her smirking to himself.

She managed to sneak up behind him and nudge his arm,

"Oh, well hello," his smirk still present on his face, Lucy held her own smirk in response.

"I know it was you who set the alarm off,"

"Well, you did say you were bored, I thought you could do with being outside for a bit." Lucy rolled her eyes whilst still smiling, of course Loke would have gone to this extent, although she was sure it would have been Natsu who would have gone to this extreme.

"Hanging around Natsu must be rubbing off on you with such silly ideas."

* * *

Half an hour had passed before students were allowed back in to class, Lucy sighed, at least she still had an hour and a half to endure the rest of her day. And to make matters worse she was now soaked, standing under the tree with other students had proved to be difficult and now she was wet and had to sit through the rest of her class.

"And where do you think you're going?" Loke pulled her hand back, Lucy confused, raised her eyebrow.

"Going back to class?"

"I go through all this effort to get you outside and you want to go back in?" There was a playful smile on his face as Lucy saw what he was getting at,

"Okay, okay. What do you have planned?"

"I thought we could go back to mine, watch a film, avoid doing essays. You know, the normal things student's do instead of going back to class,"

Lucy rolled her eyes, but she had to admit it was a much better idea then spending it back in class being bored once again.

* * *

Loke had opened the door to his room and led Lucy inside; she was surprised as to how neat his room was - compared to Natsu's messy room and Gray's cold room Loke's was just perfect in every way.

She had noticed Loke had gone to his bathroom and fetched her a towel, after all she was still soaking wet from the rain.

"Thanks Loke." she replied, squeezing the last remanding drops from her hair; although it was still rather wet it was better than what it was before. Although that didn't help she was still in her wet clothes.

"I've left some of my clothes in the bathroom for you to change in to, give you at least some dignity there," Loke winked, causing a blush to form on Lucy's face. How thoughtful of him.

"You know, when you said clothes, I actually thought you meant clothes, joggers, a top, something along those lines. Not exactly this," Lucy replied, poking her head around the bathroom door and frowning at Loke, who only held a smirk on his face as he shrugged,

"It's not like I keep girls clothes around here,"

Lucy sighed, defeated. She was wearing a long black top and a pair of Loke's boxers as shorts and a pair of his socks - at least he thought about how cold her feet got.  
But she still felt stupid, more to the point she wasn't wearing underwear under Loke's clothes due to the rain.

"You know, part of me feels like you planned this so much."

"And what makes you think that?"

"The fact that my now wet clothes are drying on the radiator in your bathroom and the fact I'm now sat in your clothes feeling completely venerable." Loke laughed at the sight of the blonde, her face was showing a hint of pink, she was obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"If it's any consolation, I think you look pretty cute in my clothes." Loke shrugged, "But I can understand how you would feel like that, but honestly don't be. I won't do anything."

Lucy sighed a relief, as much as she trusted Loke he was still a big flirt at times. But still a close friend.

"Now, seeing as you're now dressed, how about we watch a film?"

"I wouldn't call this exactly dressed, but fine with me."

Loke laughed as Lucy made herself comfortable on the orange haired boy's bed, she had snuggled up to his pillow and pulled it to her chest and tucked her feet under the duvet. Just like she did in her own room.

"I would say make yourself at home, but I feel like you have already." Loke teased, causing Lucy to pout at him,

"I'm cold if you must know,"

"I can clearly see that," he looked down towards Lucy's nipples which were just starting to poke through the top

"Perv." Lucy cried as she held her arms over her breasts. Loke smirked as he too got under his covers and nudged her arm

"Not my fault."

"I think you'll find this whole situation is your fault. If you hadn't set the fire alarm off and then made me walk back in the rain I would be fine,"

"But you would also be stuck in your 'boring' lecture." Loke pointed out, Lucy huffed, he was right.

* * *

Both Loke and Lucy had fallen asleep through the film, Lucy had rolled over and held the duvet close to her body whilst Loke had his arm over her, protecting her. But it was short lived as a large alarm rang through the building of the boys' dorm. Loke woke up immediately, his arm still wrapped around Lucy's sleeping body.

"You have to be kidding me." he heard her mumble as she opened her eyes

"This best not be one of your tricks again lion boy."

"Afraid not. But I suppose we should still vacate the building." Panic rose on Lucy's face.

"I can't go out like this!"

Loke chuckled as he saw how flustered she had got in the space of ten seconds, she glared at him.

"Come on, I'll give you my hoodie, just as long as you promise to give this one back to me," he winked, handing her the red hoodie that hung on the back of his door; Lucy blushed as she put it on and zipped it up to keep the cold out.

* * *

Whilst outside Lucy had noticed that the rain had long stopped, but the floor was still damp whilst there was a cool night breeze blowing on her bare legs which caused her to shiver momentarily.

"Cold?" Loke asked, as he stood in front of her and embraced her to keep her warm. She replied with a small moan of comfort.

"Much better."

Loke smiled as he heard her mumble her reply to him, even the small moan that escaped her lips.

"Flame brain, this wasn't your doing was it?!" Lucy and Loke heard Gray shout over to Natsu who had just walked out the building yawning.

"Why would you think I would do this ice pants!?"

"It's way too late at night to be hearing these two bicker," Lucy mumbled in to Loke's chest. She was actually quite content with staying in that place. Loke was quite muscular, not so much as other guys she had seen on the campus, but there was muscle there, Loke was a lot leaner than the others she had noticed.

"You okay down there?" Loke laughed as Lucy snuggled in to his stomach,

"Quite, just sleepy and the fact everyone is just be loud."

"You're quite cute you know when you're sleepy."

* * *

The problem had soon been resolved; the boys were allowed back to their rooms as it had been noted that the alarm system had a fault which caused the alarm to ring. Natsu had ended punching Gray for accusing him of doing such a thing, which had then resulted in a brawl outside whilst everyone went back in.

"I can walk you back if you want?" Loke offered as they got back to his room. Lucy shook her head, yawning.

"I'm okay here, and anyway, you're quite warm in bed whilst I'm freezing cold. It's quite nice," Loke held a smile on his face, whilst Lucy got back in to his bed and curled back in to her position before they were interrupted by the fire alarm.

"If that's what you want, I'll happily oblige." He replied, wrapping his arm over her and pulling her back in to his chest causing her to squeak at the sudden movement.

"Goodnight Loke," Lucy mumbled as held on to his arm before she fell back asleep.

* * *

"You look tired Luce, are you alright?" Levy held a concerned expression on her face as she looked at her blonde friend.

"I'm fine, just got little sleep that's all," she replied, trying to stop herself from yawning but only failing once more. It had been her fourth yawn in the space of ten minutes.

"I heard there was a fire alarm at the boys' dorm last night. Gajeel said it was something to do with a fault?"

"Yeah, everyone had thought it was Natsu, because of well, you know Natsu." Levy laughed,

"Seriously Luce, you're going to fall asleep soon, why don't you head back to your bed?"

"I'm fine, honestly. I just need to finish this work and then I can sort myself out for what I'm doing for this halloween party next week."

"Oh I almost forgot about that, but that's because I've had my outfit finished for a while now."

The Fairy Tail Academy Halloween Party was a notorious celebration which the Academy took pride in; more to the point it was known as get away with wearing anything and getting drunk more than anything. Which was why there was so much hype around the campus over it, especially Mira's cocktails this year - which she had always been known to do deadly shots as well as deadly drinks, who knew someone who looked so innocent could cause death by drink?

"So what are you this year?" Lucy asked, ideas had already begun to plague her head, but there was so much to choose from, at least if Levy told her what she was going as she had less of a chance of clashing with her.

"A witch of course, although I did hear Erza does that every time. But I'm set for this, I'm so excited! And Gajeel said he would be my black cat,"

"I suppose you bribed him with something?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and a smirk as she guessed what her best friend did. Especially as Levy held a bright red face in front of her.

"Talking of boys, what about you and Loke? You two seem rather close as of late? And Gajeel told me he saw you last night," now it was Lucy who was facing a red race,

"I, um, I don't know…." she regained her normal colour before continuing. "I'll admit, we've kissed a few times, but I don't know. I don't know what he sees me as. A friend with benefits? Girlfriend? Friend? I just don't know."

"What do you want?"

Lucy thought for a moment, what did she want? Did she want Loke to be her boyfriend? She did admit he was good looking, and he did aways make her laugh and he did offer her his clothes to wear last night.

"I wouldn't say no, if he asked me." The blush returned to her cheeks and Levy squealed, causing Mira and Erza to peer over at the two friends.

"What's made Levy squeal?" Erza questioned, watching Levy calm herself and hold the largest smile Lucy had ever seen on her friend, ever.

"Let's just say, Lucy has a thing for Loke." Both Mira and Erza held a smirk on their faces, Lucy gulped at the two of them,

"I'm really not liking your faces right now, there's something brewing in there and frankly what ever it is I'm not playing."

"But it's got something to do with Loke, and halloween," Mira chimed, Lucy sighed, there was no way she was going to get out of this.

* * *

The night of the party had finally arrived; for most of the students it couldn't have come at a better time. Especially Lucy had received more homework then ever the last few days and had become the anti social friend to the world. No one had seen her come out of her room and Levy and Erza had once walked in to her room and found Lucy sat on the floor of her room surrounded by seven piles of books and next to it essays Lucy had wrote.

"Is Lucy okay? I haven't seen her all week and the party's tonight." Gray mentioned as him and a few others had decided to grab a few drinks in the bar before getting ready.

"According to Levy and Erza, Lucy has been doing loads of work, apparently one of her lectures said she had to catch up the one lesson she missed and gave her four essays to right by next week," Mira spoke, over hearing the conversation, Loke gulped.

"I just hope she'll be here tonight," Natsu replied "Maybe we should go and help her with her work? There's got to be something we can do?"

"Natsu, there is no way Lucy would allow you anywhere near her work, let alone anyone else. Levy had said Lucy had everything sorted in to piles as to what work went where. I think she would kill us if we messed that up." Gray replied.

"Speaking of Levy, where are the girls?" Loke questioned; the bar had been stocked with boys since the late afternoon, not a girl in sight, apart from Mira behind the bar.

"Probably getting ready, you know how girls are. They take forever." Natsu replied.

"I hope I look okay, because I feel fucking stupid right now," Lucy moaned as Erza and Levy stood in her room getting ready,

"You look fine. If anything if Loke doesn't want you there's plenty more guys that would," Erza smiled, Lucy rolled her eyes. She had no idea how on earth she got herself in to this situation, or how on earth both Mira and Erza had decided this would be the perfect outfit for tonight.

"Erza's right, you'll be fine Lucy, and I'm sure Loke will want you," she winked,

"You're fine Levy, your boyfriend is dressing up with you, I have no idea if Loke want's to be my boyfriend. I think I need a drink."

"Lucy you will be fine. Stop worrying." Erza reminded her as she dragged the two girls out of Lucy's room and down to the bar.

Lucy was thankful that the lights were dim in the bar that evening, and the fact the strong smell of alcohol was present; although wether there was going to be any left if Cana was already in the building was a whole other story.

"I still feel stupid," Lucy protested as they went to the bar and saw Mira wearing a she devil outfit,

"You look amazing Mira!" Levy smiled as all three girls sat at the bar and grabbed the mixture of alcohol in a glass Mira and given them.

"As do all three of you," she replied, Lucy sighed, she was going to need a lot more drink to deal with this evening especially in her outfit that Mira and Erza had forced her in.

Lucy wore a white ballet top with a low back with a white fluffy cotton tail at the back just above her bum, she also had white bunny ears in her hair and wore black heels that made her legs long longer.

Compared to her friends she felt like a slut, but the girls had all told her she looked fine for the party, Mira had explained the fact that it was the one time of the year where it was fine to wear a little less clothing, but that didn't help Lucy's nerves disappear as she heard the familiar sound of Natsu and Gray entering the building.

"Jesus Christ!" Gray spoke as he looked at Lucy, which caused her to bang her head on the table harder than she wanted.

"You're really living up to the name bunny girl aren't you," Gajeel said as he walked in wearing all black and black cat ears on his head.

"Do you want to wear any less clothes Luce?!" Natsu began to tease.

"Shut up!"

Lucy ended up punching Natsu due his outburst of laughing so much, but more from the fact he had been staring a lot longer than he should have.

"I swear to god if anyone ever mentions this outfit again I will happily rip off what makes you a man." Lucy huffed, downing another drink.

The boys sniggered at her tiny threat to them, Levy and Erza smiled, but at least they had a reaction from the boys, just not the one guy Lucy wanted.

"Where's Loke?" Erza asked, counting the boys already here,

"He said he would be coming along later," Gray shrugged, Lucy rested her head on her hand, typical.

 _Hey lion boy, you best not be bailing out on this party. I look absolutely ridiculous and frankly you should be buying all my drinks, because I look so stupid right now for your entertainment._

She huffed once again, typical, the one time she expected Loke with the others he wasn't with them and she was already building a collection of butterflies in the pit of her stomach just waiting for his reaction, although knowing his pervy mind he would be delighted with the choice of outfit she was wearing right now.

 _Sorry beautiful, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, can't have a beautiful girl left at the bar with out me ;)_

"Of course he would reply in that tone," Lucy cursed under her breath. She looked around the room, more students had entered since and she had noticed a few of the guys staring at her, which was just perfect in Lucy's mind, pervs everywhere.

* * *

"Lucy! We've got a table!" Levy called as she dragged Lucy off her stool and towards the table, which also happened to be in front of the bar.

Lucy was really not experiencing fun that evening, she had already watched Gray, who was dressed as a zombie brawl with Natsu, who thought throwing a little bit of fake blood on him was acceptable. Of course, this resulted in both boys knocking in to Erza who then sent them flying out the doors and just past Loke who had finally made it.

Lucy had ended up watching Loke's reaction turn from watching Natsu and Gray roll out of the door to looking over straight at her and she could have sworn she saw him lick his lips at her.

He did end up winking at her and smirking as he walked over to the bar.

"You know, lion's love rabbits." He whispered in Lucy's ear as he sat down next to her with a drink for her,

"Took you long enough to join us." she replied, smirking from his comment which still lingered in her mind,

"Well you know, I have to be fashionably late when I look this handsome," Lucy laughed, although she did have to admit, Loke did look pretty damn good. He had joined Gray in the zombie theme, although she was a little disappointed he didn't take the opportunity to dress as a lion, but she would still accept this outfit considering she could still still a small trace of his muscle definition through the shirt he wore and he had fake blood trickling down his neck.

"You look like death,"

"I think you'll find that to be the theme of tonight," Loke joked, as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

The rest of the night had involved almost too much alcohol for Lucy as she remembered she promised herself she wouldn't get back in to a terrible state where she ended up being out of control and relying on Loke to take her home again.

Although as she looked around the room she couldn't see him anywhere; he had vanished completely. She did however spot Gray kissing Juvia in a corner of the room where the lights were very dim, she would really have to pester Gray about that the next morning and see if he remembers kissing her.

Natsu had ended up passing out on a poor Lisanna, who was blushing madly about the situation she was now in, whilst Levy was talking to Erza and Mira still whilst her well behaved cat Gajeel drank his problem of being dressed as a cat away from his memory.

 _Where the hell are you?_

 _Hunting my prey for the evening_

"What the hell is that suppose to be Loke?" Lucy questioned out loud as she read his text,

 _Care to explain?_

 _Come outside and you'll see_

Lucy sighed, as she made her way drunkly towards the front doors of the bar to outside; she had to admit being outside was a lot better than indoors, the room had become too warm from the amount of students packed in the building, the outside air cooled her instantly.

 _You should know you look so beautiful in that outfit right now, even as the moon light touches your bare skin I'm struggling to stay in control of my mind_

Lucy smirked, Erza and Mira's plan was slowly working it seemed; even though she had to wear this ridiculous outfit she was hoping it was going to be worth it.

 _Why don't you show yourself lion, I'll be a good little rabbit_

 _Nice try Lucy, but I'm going to take my time and savour the moment, after all lion's love to hunt._

"If you take your time Loke I'm sure I'll freeze," Lucy smiled as she walked towards the grass verge just beside the bar entrance, at least she was out the way if anyone was going to exit the building.

 _You can't hide from me on that verge, you're out in the open. You're begging to be hunted little bunny_

She laughed, Loke was really taking this lion business seriously, but she couldn't help but feel excited, after all what was he going to do when he found her?

 _Maybe that's my whole plan lion. Be out in the open and then take out the hunter, after all, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? ;)_

A small smirk crept on to her lips, she was enjoying this too much, the fact that Loke was somewhere close and watching her was thrilling. But she would just wish he would make himself known, after all it was cold out here.

"You're playing a dangerous game Lucy,"

She looked behind her and saw Loke standing behind her, smirking as he pulled her in to his arms.

"Dangerous games are my favourite," she held a playful tone as she looked up at him, he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lightly

"I don't think you understand what that outfit is doing to me right now" he whispered in to her ear, sending shivers down her spine, Loke saw the reaction he made her feel.  
He kissed her neck lightly, allowing a small moan to escape from Lucy's lips, music to his ears. He was amazed that he had held on this long before devouring Lucy, although was it the alcohol again? He had hoped not. He stopped briefly to look at her, her eyes filled with lust for him. Maybe it wasn't the alcohol.

"You know Loke, I didn't think it would take you this long to catch your prey."

"You're prey worth hunting for Lucy," Loke replied softly as he took her lips once again, causing Lucy to smile between their kisses.

"But in seriousness Loke," he stopped as she looked at him in the eyes, "What do you see in me?"

"I see a beautiful girl; a girl who is wise and knowledgeable, who isn't afraid to speak up and someone who doesn't mind being around me. Hell the fact you actually make me laugh and I find it so easy to just hang with you. You know, call me crazy but I actually like you Lucy."

A blush crept on to her face as Loke spoke,

"What do you see me as then? Because I have no idea what you want from me, and frankly if this is just a one time thing I want it to stop now,"

"I can see why you would ask these questions. I've been wondering these too over the last few days. I can honestly say I know exactly what I would want, but wether that's what you want is a whole other thing. I like you Lucy, I would do anything for you, in fact, scrap the like you part. I love you Lucy and I would want nothing more than to have you."

Lucy stood there, taken back by what she had just been told, Loke loved her? She had to admit she held a soft spot for the guy, the fact he pulled such a stunt of setting the fire alarm off to get her out of her class was something no one would have ever done. And she had to admit being in his presence was nice, he was right about him being comfortable around her, because she was the same with him. But did she love him? She smiled to herself, of course she did.

"You know Loke. Hearing all that has made me think as well. I love being around you, I love having you tease me and give all your attention to, I love how you look after me and are always there to make sure I get home safely. I had wondered a while ago if you ever did like more than just a friend, I was crushing hard on you so much but chose to hide my feelings back until I heard it from you first. You know what? I love you too."

Loke looked at her, the smile ever so present on his face as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, both of them smiled in to the kiss as Loke pulled her closer.

"The lion has defiantly caught his prey." Loke spoke through them both kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter took me forever to write, I kept changing loads of things - but I did mange to add a little bit of smut ;)

you're welcome.

* * *

Lucy unwillingly got up that morning; the effects of last night's party were still effect. Her legs wobbled and her vision blurred as she looked towards her bathroom.

Loke had awoken to the sound of Lucy throwing up in her bathroom, a small smile crept on to his face, Mira's drinks always had that effect on people wether you thought you could handle them or not there would always be a trip to the bathroom the next morning.

"You okay in there?" he called, but there was a little mumble of how Lucy would seek revenge from the drinks she had, which caused Loke to chuckle to himself.

Lucy walked back out of her bathroom, she felt horrible and it didn't help Loke was looking her up and down. A small smile crept on to his face as he looked at Lucy's clothes. She was still in her bunny outfit minus the ears and her hair was expressing a large dose of bed hair, which Lucy had yet to notice as she still held on a faint look of drunk on her face.

* * *

She was definitely hungover, no word about it, this was definitely hell right now and what was worse was the orange haired guy lying in her bed chuckling to himself over her state.

"So, do you want to make this official now Lucy? Or wait for everyone else to spread it?" There was a playfulness tone in Loke's voice as Lucy crawled back in to her bed, pulling her duvet over her body and head. Daylight was the enemy today.

"That is the last thing on my mind right now," Loke laughed, Lucy hungover was adorable, he would have to mention that to her later.

"Well, is there anything you want? Thankfully I didn't touch any of Mira's concoction of drinks last night so I'm feeling fresh as a daisy."

"Lucky you. Don't brag about about it to me Mr." Lucy grumbled. She desperately wanted to get out of her outfit and climb in to her joggers and baggy top, she wanted to just hide from the world but Loke was preventing her from doing this.

"Oh come on, let's get you out of your outfit," he smirked as Lucy had elbowed him, "You must be begging for your comfy clothes."

"You're just not going to leave me alone today are you?" she joked as she crawled out from the duvet to look at him.

* * *

She was correct about Loke. He wasn't leaving her side at all. He had run her shower and told her to at least get clean because she stank - she had declared that the only reason she smelt was because of being near him, which then led to him saying he should probably join her in the shower.

They had finally managed to make it outside, an achievement in Lucy's book after all, her idea of today involved her pillow and duvet and a lot of sleeping.

"I don't understand why I'm coming along for on trip with you," Lucy mumbled as they walked towards Loke's room. He laughed,

"Well funnily enough, I need to shower and to look amazing for the day. Especially for my _girlfriend_ " Lucy huffed; it was cold outside, much colder than it had been last night and darker due to the clouds taking over the sky.

"Fine, but hurry up, it's cold and frankly I would rather be snuggled up with my bed then out here."

"That can be arranged," a playful smirk ran across Loke's face as he opened the door for them to walk through.

* * *

She nursed a coffee whilst Loke showered; she was thankful for the warmth that second. As much as she loved the cold she hated being out in it, especially when she was unprepared for it. At least Loke's bed was comfy and warm, and oh so inviting.

"I don't suppose he'll mind if I just tuck myself in his bed?" She smiled at the thought, of course he wouldn't. This was Loke she was talking about, he would be ecstatic over the idea.

Although her idea was rudely interrupted by her phone vibrating, She sighed reading the text.

 _So what's up with you and Loke?_

Of course Levy was the first to text, she was probably already hanging with Erza and Gajeel. She was probably the spoken subject of the conversation. Her face blushed.

 _I'll let you come up with a crazy theory of what Loke and I_

 _But if you're anywhere near Mira, tell her I'm coming for her once my hangover has vanished._

Loke came out from his bathroom several minutes later and had found Lucy snuggled up in his bed, texting Levy and struggling to hold her eyes open.

 _I admit it. I like him a lot. I just don't know if I can blurt the whole thing about him being my boyfriend yet, especially with Natsu and Gray - let alone the whole fucking school!  
_ _But I do like him a lot. Maybe too much._

He had caught a look at the last message she had sent her best friend and smiled to himself; Lucy was just too cute.

* * *

She was thankful by the next day that her hangover had vanished and she no longer felt the need to hide away from the world. Although today it had turned cold and gloomy outside, it was also threatening to rain very soon.

She sighed, there was no point venturing outside if the rain would come soon, and she so badly wanted to have a caramel latte from the bar; or at least walk in to Magnolia town and buy some new clothes - not that she had space for them, but clothes were her best friend…

 _I don't suppose anyone is doing anything today?_

She had hoped someone would be just as bored as her, especially as she now had a week off of nothing to do. She was thankful that her lecturers had to do their jobs and mark work - at least she didn't have to deal with sitting in their boring lessons this week.

 _I was going to hang in the library today, but I don't think I want to go outside, it's just started raining :( - Levy_

 _What did you have in mind? - Erza_

 _Nothing springs to mind - Gray_

 _Seeing Lisanna later - Natsu_

Lucy read the texts her phone had just received, a little shocked to see Natsu had a date, with a girl she had no idea Natsu liked; well that was actually a lie. She had noticed her pink haired friend look at her every time she was in the bar talking to Mira - who happened to be her older sister and it was just too cute to watch as Natsu would blush every time she was mentioned.

"Well, I guess I could sort of see that one coming…"

 _Nothing as of yet, but I could certainly meet up with you if that's what you're suggesting? ;)_

Of course, Loke would imply that, it was Loke for crying out loud. Lucy smiled at her phone, it was amazing one one simple text would do to make her smile.

 _I'm so bored - need to do something_

* * *

It had turned out that Lucy's room was now becoming the hub for her friends to gate crash; all she had suggested was to hang out, not an invitation for them to all show up in her room. In fact she found it to be quite annoying how it was always her room they went to and no one else's - but then again she was sure there would be no space to sit in Levy's room with all her books and Erza's was a no go zone, Gray loved having it cold and there was no way in hell Loke would allow everyone at his, unless it was just her - or Gray as he had explained to her it was a Natsu free zone.

"I still don't understand why my room has to be the hub for all of you guys. Why can't we go to somewhere else?" Lucy huffed as her friends were all sat around her room making themselves comfortable.

"Come on Luce, you're room is perfect, it's the middle room for Erza and myself and the boys! Just face facts, it will always be the place for us to hang." Levy explained whilst sat on Gajeel's lap - who invited himself along to the bedroom party.

"I suggest next time we go to someone else's room…." Lucy muttered, hoping no one heard her. Loke laughed as crossed her arms and held a frown on her face.

"You know, we could put a film on and allow them to be distracted so we can do our own thing right?" Loke whispered in to Lucy's ear, causing her to blush a light shade of pink.

Clever Loke, such a clever, clever boy.

"So who wants to watch a film?"

* * *

Loke was definitely pleased with himself over his plan. Lucy and him were sat on her bed, the prime spot to watch the film and also be out of ear shot to their friends. Lucy had noticed the sly grin which took hold of Loke's face and inwardly laughed, she knew he had something planned like this but didn't expect the others to all agree on hanging with Lucy.

"You'll have to be incredibly quite Lucy," Loke teased in her ear, as he ran his hand slowly over her bare creamy leg under her duvet; causing the poor girl to almost squeal already. She held her breath, composing herself, there was no way she was going to allow Loke to get the better of her. She could do this, right?

Loke watched her reaction, he had to hold back a chuckle as she glared at him but also nodded, he loved her when she was like this.

He ran his hand over her leg again, gently testing the waters of her boundaries. Of course he was full aware there was no way it would lead to _that,_ but he was sure he could manage some foreplay at least.

Lucy closed her eyes, trying her hardest to not think about Loke's hand and how he was running it up and down her leg, she had guessed he was just trying to find what she was willing to accept; of course, she was no virgin and she knew where this sort of playing led to. But this was new to her, new in the sense that there were people other than her and Loke in the room - and she was damned if she was going to let that lion make her scream.

Of course, she knew she would let a small moan out at some point, she was well aware of that. But she wasn't going to allow him to have all the fun.

Loke froze as he felt Lucy's hand touch his thigh, at a very high point at that; he could feel her running her hand just over his jeans and felt the bottom of his boxers, he silently gulped, she was on to his game. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with Lucy and how she was handling this, a smirk crossed his face as he watched the blonde tease him,

"I see you like to play games too," he whispered, Lucy sniggered.

"Of course lion boy, you think you can have all the fun? I don't think so. Couples are suppose to share things right," she playfully winked, causing Loke to stop for a brief moment, shocked that such a comment would come from her mouth.

"Oh I see, well then you wouldn't mind if I raised the game up to another level, my love." Lucy's eyebrow twitched as Loke had began to draw small circles over Lucy's womanly area through her pyjama shorts. He got the reaction he wanted, after all he was amazing at what he could do with his hands, he was sure Lucy would be putty in his hands soon enough and allow him to have his way with her, the thought of it caused him to be turned on resulting in to a smile rising upon his smug face.

* * *

She had to admit, he was good, _too damn good._ Her mind began to haze over as she tried to ignore the glorious sensation that Loke was providing her at that very moment. It was even worse when he began to lightly circle her clit, oh how she wanted to moan there and then. Instead she closed her eyes and put her head in to her pillow whilst gripping hold of something rather large in Loke's department. A large smirk came to her face as she realised what she had in her hand, Loke was turned on.

Lucy lying down in her bed hadn't gone unnoticed by him, and neither did her grip on his manhood or the small movement she had her thumb doing; she was stroking him through the fabric of his jeans and that was just too darn annoying, but damn her hand felt so good right now. He growled, low enough for Lucy to hear.

"Having fun?" Her smug face said it all, she was enjoying that too much

"Not as much as you my love," Lucy arched an eyebrow only to have Loke push his way under her lace underwear and was slowly inserting one finger. It took all her will power not to scream in pleasure as she felt the digit enter her. She bit her lip hard, nothing was going to escape her mouth, not even a small moan.

She had let go of Loke, she couldn't concentrate on holding her moans in and tease him at the same time and there was no way Loke was about to stop his torturous pleasure on her right now either.

"You…" she held back another moan "You win.." she bit back on her lip and closed her eyes, arching her back a little as Loke continued to slowly pleasure her. She had failed to notice the large smirk across the boy.

He removed his finger, causing Lucy to glare at him; Loke laughed as he pulled her up and sat her between his legs

"I thought we could watch the film for a little bit," he whispered in to her ear, playfully. Lucy rolled her eyes, she knew Loke would do something, he wasn't finished.

* * *

And she was right, fifteen minutes she had felt Loke hold her hip and run his hand down her stomach and past the waist band over her lace underwear. He was back to where he was earlier and there was no way she was going to protest - not that he would allow that, after all she had lost to their game of dominance.

His thumb rested on her clit, rubbing small gentle circles, Lucy quickly froze before resting back in to Loke's chest, he smiled as he began to lightly kiss her neck from behind - he was just getting started.

She swore if any of her friends turned around they would be sure something would be happening under the duvet, although she had noticed Gajeel was running his hand up and down Levy's side, she was praying that they weren't about to get all frisky in front of her, because there was no way she would be able to unsee what would be in front of her.

Loke felt her become uncomfortable with what he could just see was Gajeel getting very close to Levy, he chuckled in to her shoulder

"Not getting turned on are we Lucy?" he teased as he ran one of his fingers in her underwear along her folds, Lucy almost moaned, almost she told herself causing Loke to react by putting one of his fingers back in to her. This was almost too much for her, with Loke kissing her sensitive spot on her neck and rubbing her clit and hip as well as pleasuring her with just one finger she knew full well she wouldn't last long.

"Shut up, oh, oh god." she whispered harshly, leaning back in to him more, Loke smirked

"Are we close then?" he didn't get a reply, Lucy was focusing on not moaning his name loudly in front of her friends, or more for that fact not moaning.

"Just shut up,"

He laughed again as his finger began to speed up slightly, Lucy whimpered quietly, unable to hide her pleasure in the speed difference. She had to admit, he was skilled. He knew exactly where to go on her body to cause her such pleasure and right now she was sure she wasn't going to be able to last much longer,

"Loke," she bit down on to her lip, Loke smiled once more, removing his hand from her hip and replacing his thumb with the hand that had been at her hip as he inserted a second finger inside her. Lucy almost screamed in delight by the added finger; she pushed hard in to Loke's back, her body demanding its release soon.

She grabbed hold of the sheet underneath the duvet and prayed to the stars that she didn't make a single noise as she was close to her release.

"Just relax," Loke whispered in to her ear as her eyes closed tightly and began to release her orgasm. She would demand Loke would make this up to her in some way or another; but right now she was in a blissful moment where she didn't want to let go of it. Loke held a satisfied look on his face as Lucy was in her trance of bliss.

"I'll make it up to you," he smiled in to her hair as she relaxed in to him.

"Damn right you are,"Lucy spoke,

"But you know what the best thing is?" Loke arched an eyebrow

"None of them had any idea this was going on," she smiled, her eyes still closed. Loke chuckled,

"Bit of a secret perv aren't you love?" Lucy blushed, stupid Loke.

* * *

I would also like to take this moment to thank everyone of you who have left reviews on this story and for reading it - it means a lot that you enjoy this story :)

so again, thank you, so, so much :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this chapter took a while to write. This is a bit of a filler chapter, it's not the best but at least it's set me up for the next chapter! Which will be out this week ;)

* * *

Mira had started making hot chocolate for the students in the bar during the days when the temperature had dropped to cold figures, the long days of warmth from the sun were over and the vast colours of the summer colours darkened in to violent and midnight blue.

Lucy had been thankful for the warmth the hot chocolate had on her. She had finished her classes for the day and had ended up walking in to Gray and Natsu at the bar; to which she was surprised they had yet to start arguing.

"So what's got you bothered Natsu?" Lucy asked, noticing her pink haired friend staring in to space for the billionth time that week.

"Lisanna. She's away on a trip at the moment and sour face over here is pinning for her," Gray said, smirking. Lucy smiled sweetly. Natsu had become a softy over the last few weeks, attending to Lisanna and making sure she was okay and had everything she needed - as she was studying fashion which involved a trip to the fashion city where it was known the be filled with so much inspiration for the students it was almost over welling for them. Lisanna had explained that one year a few students had fainted from the amount of clothes and fashion shows they had attended - it was almost too much.

Lucy had sighed, remembering she had no trips with her course to any adventurous places. But then again she had learned a little over the past few months about her writing ability and she was sure she had somehow improved.

"Bless him. Natsu she'll be back by next week." Lucy smiled, to which Natsu did a full one-eighty on them and beamed a genuine smile.

"Yeah you're right!" Both Gray and Lucy looked at one another, one minute he was unhappy and the next he was back to normal. It was going to be an excruciating long week of the multi-mood swings that Natsu would throw their way.

It was at that moment where Gray and Lucy had watched Natsu's mood change that Loke had sat beside them.

"Hey Loke!" Gray greeted, offering a smile to his friends way whilst Lucy sent him one of her smiles. The orange haired boy returned their welcome with one of his smiles.

"Well, my day has just become much better now that I've seen your face Lucy." Lucy blushed, what was it with the guys today? Natsu having mood swings and Loke was in full Loke mode.

"Leave the cheap lines back home Loke," she laughed, taking a small sip of her hot chocolate which had now gone to a perfect temperature.

"LUCY I NEED YOU!" Lucy sighed; was there a moment where she could have at least two minutes with her hot chocolate? Although the sight of Levy dashing in from outside and slaming the doors almost off their hinges was a sight to behold.

"What is it Levy? Everything okay?"

Levy caught her breath, she had ran the whole way from their building in such a panic that she had gone dizzy for the moment.

"Gajeel…" she breathed hard, her eyes wide on Lucy "Gajeel just asked me out on a date!"

Lucy sat there, she couldn't utter a word, even if she wanted to her brain was in shut down. Nothing rolled off her tongue and the boys were just as bad.

"When?" Loke asked, noticing the lack of brain functionality coming from the others, Levy looked at him, her fear even more noticeable.

"TONIGHT! LUCY I NEED YOUR HELP. WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING NOW!" Lucy didn't even have time to even protest as she was dragged hard by her small best friend out the door, she held a sob as she watched her hot chocolate being left unfinished on the counter.

"Do you think Lucy will mind if I have her drink?" A curious Natsu asked before deciding it was fine.

* * *

Two hours later Lucy had come to the conclusion that Levy was done with shopping, she even managed to bag a few bargains on her underwear - although it did raise the question on Levy's lips if they were to be warn for Loke. The blonde had formed a blush on her face indicating that such a thing was not to be warn for a guy but for herself, after all buying nice underwear was always something nice and a great confidence boost; not that she needed it with Loke complimenting her every time she saw him…

"I just don't understand how such little fabric can be worn," Erza had also been dragged in to the matter of Levy's date and Lucy had noticed a large rest blush had taken place on Erza's face also at the sight of certain underwear.

"You'd be surprised Erza, Lucy wears it all the time - she's never once complained."

"Thanks Levy…"

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Lucy had heard the sounds of Levy and Gajeel making their way down the corridor; of course this didn't stop the curious blonde from pushing her ear against the door to hear what they were saying

"Thank you for tonight Gajeel,"

Lucy could feel a blush creeping up on her face, Levy was too sweet sometimes - that and the fact Lucy was so proud of her best friend for going on a date.

"No problem small fry. If you're lucky I may take you out again." Lucy frowned, did Gajeel really just suggest that, he was definitely hanging around Loke too much if that was the case.

"I would like that. Hey, don't suppose you want to come in for a bit? It's late I know, but still?" Lucy inwardly clapped her hands; Levy was growing up so fast and was turning in to a little minx.

* * *

Of course an hour twenty minutes later - not that she was counting; Lucy was already regretting the praise she gave Levy; there had been moans going on for the last thirty minutes and Lucy was lying in her bed trying her hardest to sleep. What made it worse was the moans coming from Levy's room which wasn't even that close to Lucy's!

 _Can you hear this?!_

She had hoped Erza was also listening to this, although knowing the scarlet haired woman she was probably outside their room listening.

 _Unfortunately I can. If this continues I will have to take drastic measure_

Lucy gulped, knowing full well what Erza was capable of. Of course, this also brought Lucy to a new idea. There was no way she could possibly hear Levy and Gajeel having sex if she was in the boys dorm right? A small smirk rose on her face as it was the perfect idea.

* * *

Lucy stood outside of Loke's door, she had sworn she heard him mumble something as he opened the door and saw her.

"Missed me?" His lips curved in to a smirk as he greeted the blonde. She blushed before she waved off the comment. Looking at him now she realised the he was just standing there in black boxers, his sculptured body on show, just for her at that persist moment.

"Can I just stay here for a bit tonight? Levy and Gajeel are having sex and it's keeping me up." Lucy mumbled hiding the blush on her face as well as holding Loke's hoodie he had given her a while back over her knees to stop the cold from bothering her.

"Jealous?" Loke laughed, he had a slight feeling Gajeel was up to something; and more to the point he would have to thank that overly tall man hulk when he next saw him for this opportunity.

"No." But the blush was apparent on Lucy's face, she knew her blush was betraying her. "Can I just come in?" Hoping this wasn't another terrible idea.

"A kiss would allow you entrance to the Loke pad," he gestured with his eyebrow wiggling up and down towards Lucy. Who was she kidding, this was a terrible idea.

Who was she kidding, she liked being in Loke's company; stupidly she took the bait and kissed him on the cheek. Taking no time to watch his reaction on his face she walked under his arm and made her way to her destination. The bed.

* * *

Loke quietly shut his door as he watched Lucy get under his duvet and curl up. A smile was present on his face as he saw she was still wearing the hoodie. His hoodie.

"You sleep in my hoodie huh?"

"I'm cold, and I'm not admitting anything," he heard Lucy mumble in to the sleeve of his hoodie. He climbed in to bed, next to her and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her back to rest in his chest causing a slight squeak escaping Lucy's lips.

"You don't have to admit anything, but I can clearly see you wear my hoodie more than you care to admit."

Was Loke really deciding to have _this_ conversation right now? When it was past midnight and the fact she was tired, cranky and frankly never going to be able to look at Levy and Gajeel for quite a long time.

"You know, you really do act like a lion Loke. In more ways then one," she smiled, she knew she had caught his attention away from the subject, and she supposed if they were going to be bringing up what they were then they may as well do it now.

"Oh really?" He smiled in to her hair, embracing her more, Lucy giggled, "Would you like to tell me?"

"You're protective of me; I've seen you do it more than once. Especially if Natsu and Gray are brawling you always end up protecting me. You look out for me, although sometimes you do go a little overboard… And you're loyal. But you know what? I wouldn't change that for the world." A large smile took over Loke's face as Lucy nestled in to him more. She was right about him, everything she had mentioned described him down to a tee in his mind. Especially around her; she was different to other girls he had been around, they had all fallen for his charms so quickly and easily.

Lucy was different. She took time to open up to his ways, yes they were friends and yes he may have hung around her a little too much but that wasn't the point. A lion never allowed their prey out of their sight.

He chuckled to himself. Did he really just describe Lucy as prey?

"I've become very fond of your company Lucy, I thought you would have seen that by now. And especially how we always end up getting in to these positions. It almost suggests you like me."

Lucy was sure she felt Loke smirk, damn that lion. She rolled over, facing his chest she looked up to him, he was holding that smirk she was sure he was doing.

"There's no point putting the blame on me Loke, you have also shown your true feelings, although I do wonder if you do this with other girls."

He kissed her, catching her off guard; they were defiantly having _this_ conversation. A small moan escaped Lucy's lips as Loke held on to her tightly, not wanting to let this moment go.

They broke away from each other, pink shades filled Lucy's face as Loke looked back at her, a stern look in his eyes.

"I love you Lucy. And the fact that I would do anything to show you how much I love you, wether that is setting the fire alarm off to steal you away from class or to lure you outside and keep you away from other guys' eyes roaming your amazing body," Lucy began to smirk, she knew that was the real reason he had done all those things. "Lucy, I love you, more than words could ever describe."

"Silly Loke." she breathed, her eyes full of playfulness and the smirk to add; "I love you too. But I was sure you were about to ask me out instead of confessing your love,"

Loke was taken back, he was sure they were dating, after all nothing had been mentioned that they were single; and the fact people knew they where off the market. Even Mira had commented to him how much they acted like a couple. The only people who didn't think they were officially dating were themselves.

"Well, why not make it official now?" he asked. The blonde looked at him, he was serious. His olive eyes showed no playfulness, no normal Loke she had become fond of and loved, he was dead serious about what he asked.

"Official? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She knew she was blushing now, more than likely she was probably lighting the room up with how bright her face had become.

"Like _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_." Loke replied, allowing those words to roll off his tongue with ease. Lucy couldn't help but smile, it may not be as she had read in her romantic novels, but it was their way and in some ways it was romantic, especially how she was in the warmth of Loke's embrace in bed and how close they were to one another.

Another laugh erupted from her, she was happy and she knew she was, Loke had asked her out after all this time of non stop flirting and hanging around one another, even a little foreplay! Although that night was never mentioned again between them even if Loke always teased her about it.

"Well, when you put it like that. It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" She teased, Loke smirked.

"Of course Lucy, my _girlfriend_ is very clever when it comes to things like that," he allowed the words to roll off his tongue once more, whispering it in to her ear. Lucy shivered at the warmth, but she was sure this was Loke's way of being a tease. She bit her lip, taking on a bold move as she kissed Loke's neck.

"First you waltz in to my room and claim my bed, next you become my beautiful girlfriend and now here you are teasing me? I thought you were only using me for my bed," Loke teased nibbling Lucy's earlobe, which caused her to almost shriek with the sudden pleasure.

"I'll have you know I did not waltz in to your room, I was forced out of mine and there was no one else I could think of at the time."

"Natsu and Gray didn't spring to mind?" Loke's eyebrow wiggled as Lucy glared at him,

"Have you been in their rooms? Natsu eats like a pig and thus his room is a state, and Gray? I swear to god Gray sleeps with the window open twenty-four seven no matter what the weather is. _A_ _nd_ do I need to mention his nakedness? I'm pretty sure you would have loved that," Loke sniggered at her thoughts of Gray and Natsu; she was dead right however, both were terrible in their own ways.

"And I'm pretty sure Juvia has been following Gray around like a lost puppy. The other day I caught her glaring at me for being too close to him when we were at the bar! And Natsu is actually dating Lisanna now, so I'm pretty sure that option has been taken from me - and all the luck in the world to Lisanna for putting up with that pig."

"Had enough bitching?" Loke laughed, amused at how Lucy could ramble on about his two friends - of course he would never allow any of this to reach the two clueless boys, after all he would rather deal with their anger than have the wrath of Lucy.

* * *

"So you're officially dating? I thought you already were!" Mira pouted as she served Lucy her drink that morning; Lucy laughed at the poor girl who was so sure she had been dating the orange haired boy already.

"We are, I suppose I could thank Levy and Gajeel for that, but after what I've been hearing this morning I'll leave it for a while,"

Mira laughed, "Yeah a couple of girls this morning have already said how loud it was last night and how it went on for quite a while, I think you did well escaping whilst you could."

"Poor Levy, she'll be blushing so much when she enters here later. If she ever comes out," Both girls burst in to laugher at the thought of their friend.

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Natsu asked, devouring a breakfast that would feed one person for a month.

"Oh Natsu, I don't think you ever will for a while love. But Lisanna told me that she sends her love." Mira replied.

That caused Natsu to turn the same colour as his hair, causing both girls to start laughing again.

"So does this mean Lucy is no longer a rival for Gray's love?" Lucy could have sworn she almost lost her life from falling from the bar stool at the sight of Juvia.

"Uh, yes?"

Juvia looked at Lucy, blinked a few times and then smiled to herself.

"Good. You are now off the list," Lucy didn't even know she was holding her breath until Juvia had left; it was common knowledge that the blue haired woman had a serious crush on Gray and didn't even bother to hide it from the world. Lucy had seen on more than one occasion that Juvia would walk behind Gray just to make sure he got to his lessons and would practically be absorbing his words spoken to her after he would tell her off for it.

But it was also common knowledge to others that Gray had a soft spot for Juvia, and if she ever knew that Lucy was sure Juvia would pass out in bliss. Lucy smiled, it would only be a matter of time until she saw those two sitting together.

* * *

I'm sorry this isn't my best chapter! But I promise the next chapter is much better!

Also thank you so much to all the reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me feel when I read how so many of you love it and are following and favouriting it - I am one happy girl right now :)


	12. Chapter 12

I thought a chapter update was perfect for today - seeing as I've been rushed off my feet at work and currently posting this whilst at work! (don't tell anyone!)

It's shorter than the others, but there's a reason ;)

* * *

The Christmas dance was a spectacular moment in Fairy Tail Academy, it wasn't just another date for their students to be drunk, but it was one of the main events where the girls wore ball gowns which shone and sparkled seven different shades of the rainbow.

It was the only time where students looked presentable; and Lucy was almost too excited for it. Especially as the girls were being met by the boys downstairs in half hour and Lucy was no where near ready.

"Help. Me." She called from her bathroom; Erza and Levy had both finished the last details. Both of them looked stunning with Levy having her hair up in a loose bun and wearing a silver dress with the smallest amount of detail in the bust, in fact Lucy had made the comment that it complimented her eyes and the fact Gajeel would be wearing black and it would look beautiful against him.

Erza on the other hand was wearing a deep red; of course what would the woman with scarlet hair wear to the ball? More red.

And Lucy? Lucy had a dark navy dress on, that touched the floor and made her look more elegant than ever, the dress hugged her figure and her hair had been curled in to light curls, there was no point putting too much effort in to the hair when the dress did all the work for her.

 _Are you girls even ready yet? It's freezing out here!_

"Hey Luce, The boys are getting impatient!" Levy called as she read Gajeel's text, laughing.

Once outside the boys looked at them; they could hardly believe how well they had dressed up, and even a glow of beauty was radiating from them, of course Loke had mentioned how the stars had no comparison to their beauty this evening.

"Terrible Loke, just terrible." Lucy laughed, linking the arm Loke held out for her as they began to walk towards the bar.

"I feel like Mira has outdone herself here." Erza comments as they entered the building filled with blue, whites and paper snowflakes dangling from the ceiling.

"It's just beautiful," Lucy smiled as she saw Mira smiling at the bar at them. Loke smirked as he leant down towards Lucy's ears and whispered "Not as beautiful as you."

Lucy blushed, that lion of hers knew how to complement her and make her feel embarrassed at the same time.

* * *

The Christmas ball had been amazing, every student looked amazing and dressed up to perfection; Lucy had even noticed how well the boys had managed to look in their suites and ties. Especially how Loke wore a black suite with a white shirt and maroon tie, Lucy could have sworn he saw her blush at the sight of him; needless to say Loke dressed up was one of her favourite things to see.

Of course a Fairy Tail party would not be complete if there had not been any Natsu and Gray argument; Lucy watched as both boys had some how managed to argue over who was buying the first round of drinks for the group and their dates, which then caused an outburst between the whole Academy and everyone being dragged in to it.

"I just can't believe we can not go one day with out those two fighting," Lucy sighed as the girls watched the boys fight one another.

"You would think they would have grown out of this by now," commented Levy as Gajeel swung a chair towards Natsu who managed to duck quick enough to avoid it as Gray was hit by it instead.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm here to protect you," Loke smiled handing the round of drinks he just bought down on the table, before he too was dragged in to the fight thanks to Natsu flying in to him.

"At least he got us some drinks," Lucy mumbled, taking the liquid down in one - it was going to be a long night indeed.

"Juvia thinks Gray looks so handsome fighting, although Gajeel will pay for the harm he has caused my beloved." The girls looked at one another as Juvia had begun her daze of Gray; it was an on going performance by both Juvia's daydreams and the boys fight before Erza stepped in.

Or more to the fact that she had been hit twice by objects from the boys that it was her turn to join the fighting.

"Enough!" Erza bellowed, the whole room stood silent, minus Natsu who held Gray in a head lock and punched him quickly before Erza saw.

"Man, I forgot how scary Erza can be sometimes," Lucy whispered to the girls, as they all nodded in agreement.

"If you're going to fight, at least make it a drinking contest!" Cana hiccuped at the bar, amused over the whole thing, the boys scowled,

"No, because you would win!" Natsu screamed before Gray threw a chair at him to shut him up.

"I would like my hearing to stay in contact if you're okay with that dumbass!"

"Oh, how about I take your face then and smash my foot under it, although I wouldn't want to get these shoes dirty!"

The girls sweat dropped as the fight had begun again.

"Five minutes. Has to be a new recored right?" Lucy commented.

* * *

The boys sat at the bar that afternoon, a few bandages were wound over their limbs; no one had given any sympathy towards them, minus Gray who had Juvia giving him her full attention and scowling at anyone who came near him.

"I would have thought someone would have asked how we were by now?" Nasty questioned, as he was slumped over a table, his back aching from being thrown across the room several times thanks to Loke and Gray tag teaming up on him. And then Gajeel had swung him in to a table.

"Considering this is your fault, I highly doubt anyone will be asking how _you_ are." Gajeel commented, annoyed that Levy had not spoken to him so far that day - and thus putting all his annoyance on to Natsu.

"Gajeel is right. If you hadn't of started this we would all be fine, and at least we wouldn't have to be sulking here…" Loke replied, rubbing his right hand in his left, a few grazes from punching a few guys who had made comments about Lucy were the cause of his injuries, and maybe a few towards Natsu for being Natsu.

"IT'S NOT ALL MY FAULT!"

"It definitely is." Cana replied.

* * *

"Do you think the boys have had enough punishment time?" Levy asked as the girls sat in Lucy's room, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet of no boys interrupting them.

Erza and Lucy shrugged, although it hurt Erza more than Lucy to do such action, as she was suffering from the onslaught of tables and chairs being thrown out of the 'fighting area' whilst Lucy dealt with bruised head from being knocked out in the end by a flying shoe.

Both girls had ended up throwing a rage down on the boys and unleashed their anger towards them; and had truly let their feelings be known as they spat how they had ruined such a good night and had to now deal with the consequences of their actions.

Of course Natsu had to ask the question of 'what did they mean?' Which caused Erza to flare in to a rage at him and resulted in her throwing a well aimed tray of food towards the pink haired boy.

"Maybe. Maybe not." They both said in unison. Levy sighed, these two were too alike in the stubbornness.

* * *

"Mira, help us." Natsu begged as the platinum haired woman looked at him,

"What's the matter Natsu?"

"The girls are pissed at us,"

Mira giggled, she already knew this information; Levy had spoke to her about it and had said how Erza and Lucy had terrified the boys in to submission - and in that were choosing to ignore the boys completely.

"I already knew about that."

Loke, Gajeel and Gray looked up from the table they were all each sulking after hearing Mira's words.

"Did they say anything?"

"Is Levy okay? She's not really mad at me is she?"

"Is Lucy okay?"

Mira laughed once more, the emotions the boys were going through right now over the girls was an amusing sight to the match maker - that and she knew what the girls were doing.

"They're fine, although Erza and Lucy are still in their 'wrath' mode according to Levy,"

The boys gulped.

"They are going to kill us aren't they?" Gray asked, praying that they wouldn't go to such a length. But then again he had seen the anger in their eyes, the happiness they once showed was gone from them and only anger was left.

"If Erza is involved then I would say goodbye to your loved ones,"

The boys looked up and saw a man with blue hair walk towards them, a tattoo was on his face and he held a smirk towards them,

"And who are you?"

"You're ticket of saviour."


	13. Chapter 13

Just a head's up, this chapter made me laugh in more ways then one. And prepare yourself for a little bit of smut ;)

You guys deserve it.

* * *

"So who are you? You never answered the question," Gray asked the stranger, who had already made himself at home in the bar taking advantage of the prices of drinks.

"This is Jellal. Him and Erza go way back, so I'll think you shall find he can be quite useful to you boys in succeeding in getting the girls to be nicer to you." Mira giggled, causing Jellal to smile at her words,

"As in dating?!" Natsu blurted out, causing the boys to spit their drinks out, even Jellal had almost lost his drink to Natsu's outburst.

"Not quite. But I am friends with Erza and I know how she works. It shouldn't be too hard to make her forgive you guys."

"You know, I thought you were a smart guy, until you just said that. It's practically suicide to talk to them right now," Gray commented, Loke nodded.

"Lucy and Erza are a force to be reckon with. Both of them together create a stubborn and scary bond no one ever wants to take on."

"Erza can be quite stubborn I will agree on that, but I have my ways."

"It's been nice knowing you." They replied.

* * *

"It's been almost three days now, you can't let them carry on being like this, they've gone through enough now," Levy said, as she was following behind Erza and Lucy towards the bar. The air was cold outside and stinging her lungs as she spoke.

"We know. We were going to go and see how they were holding up," Lucy replied, taking a sharp breath as the cold air filled her lungs. Although it was cold there had still be little snow to make it feel like it was winter.

"That and I'm in need of cake, and Mira normally has some amazing cakes at the bar just for me," Erza commented, Lucy and Levy sighed, if it wasn't studying or arguing with the boys then you could always find Erza eating cake.

"So Erza was really like that when she was younger?" The girls looked at one another, Natsu's voice could be heard through the doors. Lucy slowly stepped back from the scarlet haired woman who was oozing an aura of death. The boys were going to feel another wrath of Erza wether they were planning on it or not.

* * *

"NATSU!"

The pink haired boy gulped at the sound of the voice entering the bar, Erza had a look of anger over her face, and he could have sworn he read the words from Lucy's mouth of 'run'.

"I would love to stay and chat Erza but I think I can hear Lisanna calling me!" He stuttered as he made his way towards another exit, but not before Erza had slammed her fist on to the top of his head, knocking him clean out.

Loke and Gray looked at one another, before looking and seeing Gajeel slowly walk away from them.

"AS FOR YOU THREE, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!" Lucy sweat dropped, this was not in the plan at all, Erza was set for just ignoring them and waiting for them to say sorry, not bullying them in to apologising.

"I'm pretty sure they're sorry, love." Jellal smiled, as Erza's face turned towards him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water,

"Jellal?"

* * *

"Mira, I will need the strongest drink you have, and double strawberry cake." Erza replied, her face resting on the table and her arms stretched out. Lucy had never seen Erza act like this ever, ever since Jellal had appeared she had turned in to what Lucy could only describe as the complete opposite of Erza.

"I don't think I've ever seen Erza like this before," Lisanna spoke, as Mira placed the cakes in front of the scarlet woman, who was now scooping large pieces of cake in to her mouth, not looking at anything.

"She's like this when ever I'm here," Jellal replied, a smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Because it's Jellal, Erza has such a thing for him it's unbelievable." Mira whispered in to her sister's ear, causing Lisanna to blush.

"So what you're saying is Erza goes in to this little trance of hers and eats the entire bar in cake?" Lucy asked, watching another cake disappear in front of her.

"Pretty much."

"Does this mean we're off the hook?" Natsu asked, peering over Lisanna's shoulder, not wanting to get any closer to Erza incase she did attack him.

"You have nothing to worry about, isn't that right Erza dear?"

They watched as Erza nodded, the boys sighed a relief; Natsu even praised Jellal for being in the room so that he had his whole life to live for.

"Doesn't mean you're off the hook with me though." Lucy spoke, just as the boys were in the middle of celebrating.

Natsu's face turned from one of happy to sad in seconds, they had all forgotten about Lucy's wrath; and frankly there was no way the blonde would forget that so easily.

"You know guys, I'll take one for the team," Loke spoke, a smirk rising on his face as he walked over to Lucy

"What do you think you're doing Loke?" A frown forming on Lucy's face as he put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk her outside.

"Taking one for the team. And to also make you forget everything that's happened," a blush appeared on her face.

"THANK YOU LOKE!" Gajeel shouted, Levy laughed; it was impossible to picture Gajeel a guy like him terrified of Lucy's wrath.

Gray smiled to himself, knowing full well what Loke's plan was to distract the blonde. And frankly if that's what kept Lucy's wrath away from them then so be it.

"Juvia would never unleash her wrath on Gray," Juvia said, peering up from the bar causing Gray to fall off his seat in shock.

Natsu on the other hand was confused. "What did Loke mean take one for the team?"

"It means he will keep blondie distracted for while so she doesn't unleash her wrath on us, mainly you though." Gajeel explained

Natsu still held a confused expression on his face, until Lisanna whispered something in his ear causing him to blush the same colour as his hair.

"Praise to Loke!" Natsu shouted in happiness.

* * *

"Loke what are you up to in that orange mane of yours?" Lucy asked, still wondering why she was taken away from her friends just as she was about to traumatise Natsu.

"Well, if you want to unleash your wrath, you may as well do it on me," he winked, Lucy swore she must have blushed every shade of red known to man at that comment. But then again this was Loke, this type of comment was common for the guy to spill out.

"You really think I would do that?"

"I saw the look in your eyes when it kicked off at the party, and well, you know it was a little bit of a turn on."

Lucy was sure she was going to be known as red face Lucy for the remaining years of her life at Fairy Tail Academy if Loke was going to carry on commenting like that.

"Shut up," she mumbled as they carried on walking back to her room.

* * *

Loke smirked as they got back to Lucy's room; thankful that it was quiet and no one would be able to disturb them, that and the fact he knew most of them were in the bar.

Lucy watched as he smirked to himself, she had worked out his idea long ago as they were walking back, and she had to admit it was such a Loke idea that she had to smile at his plan.

She was about speak when Loke placed his lips against hers, "Don't speak," he mumbled between their kiss, she closed her eyes and fell in to the kiss, there was no point talking now.

He held her close to him, his hand running through her blonde locks, which tangled slightly from the cold wind that had been gently blowing outside, although she felt cold her kiss was warm, and addictive.

Loke heard her moan softly as he began to trail kisses down her neck and collar bone; he smirked against her skin, watching her reaction as he traced his lips over the delicate and sensitive area of her skin.

"I swear to god if you do that one more time I will not be accountable for my actions Loke," she breathed, regaining some reality from his kisses. She heard Loke laugh as he kissed the skin just between her neck and collar bone, a loud moan fell from Lucy's lips; he had no idea just how good that felt for her, and she felt her legs almost give way beneath her.

She knew he did it on purpose, after all this was Loke, Loke who was king of pleasure - as he had once said to her one drunk evening.

"I dare you to that again," she spoke in almost a whisper.

Loke obeyed her words as his lips traced over the area he left and lightly kissed her, then biting gentle at her skin; Lucy was melting at his touch, it was almost too much for her, damn the lion.

She pushed him away, lust taking over her body, she wanted him. She needed him. Loke looked at her, he saw how her eyes had changed, there was no more 'lovely Lucy' left, she had been over taken by lust.

Lucy ran her fingers over Loke's arms, she smiled as she began to kiss along his neck, tiptoeing to reach up to his ear as she whispered in Loke's ear.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play," a large smirk showing on his face as Lucy blushed, biting her lip towards him.

* * *

"I swear you will be the death of me Lucy," he laughed, kissing down her neck once more and holding on to her hips so there was no chance of her escaping.

"I could say the same to you," she moaned, feeling Loke's hands grip her hips and run small circles over the bone. Loke grunted, she had no idea what she was doing to him right now, the temptation to just throw her on the bed and take her then and then was too strong. But he was a gentleman, not a hungry lion, or was he?

While he was deep in thought whilst giving Lucy's neck the full attention it needed, he didn't notice Lucy was running her hands over his body, feeling his chest and then running a delicate finger over his button on his trousers which was caging his most private area; he quickly came out of his thoughts as he felt the teasing hand trace the outline of his private area, her touch was doing so many things for him right now and it was almost unbearable to stand and take it.

Lucy smirked as she noticed how Loke had stopped what he was doing, he was concentrating hard on not taking her there and then, she was in control for the time being and she enjoyed the thought deeply.

"Now that I have your full attention," she teased playfulling, running her hand over the large bulge which had taken place in Loke's trousers. He shuddered at the touch, but looking up to see Lucy enjoying herself was just enough to make up for this teasing atmosphere.

"I want you to do something for me, after all you said you would make it up to me." Loke gulped, there was almost an evil glint in her eyes, but he had no objections to not wanting to obey Lucy, after all watching her being in control of everything was quite arousing.

"As you wish," he smiled "I never break a promise after all."

Lucy licked her lips. She had to admit this was quite exciting, after she had read a scene in one of Levy's dirty books she had always thought about doing it herself; of course now the moment had arose, nerves began to set in.

Sex was completely different to how she read it in books; every book she read had described it differently - not that she was a virgin, but doing something like this in front of a guy she knew very well and loved, it was almost embarrassing for her.

Loke had noticed Lucy's deep thought, he smiled to himself; she was scared of what was going to happen even though she was in charge, how cute.

"You know, you're the one in charge. You can tell me to stop when ever you want if it doesn't sit comfortably with you." He explained as he began to undress himself, "That's a promise."

Lucy gulped, but was thankful that Loke was taking some charge. And he did say if she didn't like it he would stop immediately..

"Deal," she replied, watching as he was in nothing but his boxers; she couldn't help but look over his body as he stood here, he was definitely something to look at with his lean figure and muscles - not that she would ever admit to staring at him like that, no not at all.

"See something that takes your fancy?" He teased, embracing her and kissing her lightly on the lips.

She traced her hands up his body feeling every muscle under her touch, a shiver ran down her spine, Loke laughed as he whispered in her ear "Wait until you meet _him"_

He began to undress her slowly, he ran his fingers over her body as soon as her top was off her head; her body was soft, and smelt amazing to him. Even the dark grey lace bra she was wearing was amazing to him.

"Are you going to undress me more or just stare?" Lucy teased as she saw his eyes wonder over her body, he gulped and nodded running his hands over the buttons on her jeans and slowly removing them whilst lightly kissing the skin on her legs until he reached the floor.

He couldn't help it. Every part of Lucy's body he wanted to touch, even the tips of her toes; she was beautiful standing right in front of him in nothing but her underwear.

She smiled, Loke's reaction was perfect. He began to kiss back up her legs once more, his hands running up at the same time and landing perfect on her bum, his fingers just teasing her a little as they went under the lace of her underwear, his face stopping just in front of her womanhood. She closed her eyes, running her hands through his orange locks, waiting for the feeling of his kisses to touch that area. But they never came.

Instead, Loke had smirked and kissed just above the elastic of her underwear. A growl of disappointment left her lips, Loke laughed.

"Sorry beautiful, but I thought I would savour that moment for a little longer." Lucy huffed as she pushed back from his grasp and looked down on him.

* * *

"What are they even doing in there?" Natsu asked as Levy and Erza had pushed their ears to the wall in Erza's room; the others had a dumbfound look on their faces as the two girls had pushed them out the way to listen to Lucy and Loke in Lucy's room.

"I can't tell, it's gone quiet." Levy whispered as Erza nodded,

"I did hear the sound of moans though."

Gajeel and Gray looked at one another, before turning away quickly smirking.

"I knew Loke was up to something," Levy replied. The boys laughed.

"Well, you know Loke. I'm pretty sure he's got us boys covered for a very long time." Gray fist bumped Gajeel, while Jellal and Natsu smiled.

"You don't think they're going to have sex do you?" Erza's face blushed at the thought, while Levy had her mouth open to the sounds coming from the other side of the wall.

"I think if Loke's involved I'm pretty sure sex will be on that agenda…" Gray smiled.

"I feel so wrong right now," Lisanna spoke quietly, she still had no idea how she got dragged in to this party of filth. But she wasn't going to admit it was sort of arousing, just slightly though.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'm sure Lucy's in control of Loke, she wouldn't let him get his own way." Natsu comforted her, until a large moan was heard and the group all froze, the girls blushing whilst the boys tried to hold in their inner man ways and not arise to getting turned on.

* * *

Lucy was in heaven; she had to admit Loke knew exactly what he was doing, between the light licks he was giving her neck and the bites he was doing on her shoulder there was no way she was going to be able to stay quiet.

They had both heard the sounds of the group moving around the floor, but that didn't stop Loke on his quest to please Lucy and make her moan. He had told her to make as much noise as possible as he would shut them up.

"Lo-Loke…" she stuttered, gripping hold of the pillow she was currently tangling herself in to due to Loke's thrusts. He smirked, she was so responsive to him; every stroke he took she moaned just a little more for him and hearing her sweet little moans made him want to carry on and see just how much he could get out of her.

He grunted as he felt her inner walls tighten around him. He grabbed her head and her hip and held her tightly, this caused Lucy to moan out once more, much louder then the other moans and dig her nails in to her bedding once more.

He thrusted harder in to her as he was about to release his orgasm just as she had; she arched her back once more, as he reached her sweet spot just as another moment of bliss hit the blonde just as Loke came. Both panting heavily but smiling at one another none the less.

"Do you think they heard?" Lucy asked as Loke rolled over next to her still smirking.

"I'm pretty sure right now that Erza and Levy are blushing. I suppose that's you getting your own back on Levy and Gajeel."

"Also means I won't be facing our friends for a while…" she sighed, still lying in the same position Loke had just had sex with her in.

"You know you can move, come and cuddle up to me," he laughed, Lucy sighed once more,

"I can't even feel my body right now."

"You sure know how to stroke a mans ego Lucy."

* * *

Fun fact: something like this once happened when I was at university; that's where this idea came from haha!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been a while since the last update! I actually had a dream about this and thought it was just perfect for this chapter :)

I know it's a little short but I promise I shall make it up to you next chapter!

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to say it. I am sick of this weather now!" Lucy blared through the streets of Magnolia that winter afternoon. She was tired of being cold, tired of the snow making her slip up - not that the boys minded helping her, occasionally!

She was tired of just having to deal with warming herself up no matter how many times Loke had insisted he knew a quicker way to warm her up, this always led Lucy to sigh in defeat at the way he would insist he helped her warm up.

"Calm down Luce, winter's almost over and then it's spring," Natsu replied, beaming one of his smiles towards the blonde who only huffed in annoyance it wasn't sooner.

"Yeah and then it'll be summer and then we can head to the beach!" Levy chimed in, pleased with her over planning for them. Lucy ran her hand over her face, how her friends were already thinking about the months ahead of them was beyond her.

* * *

The bar smelt of spiced apple as Natsu, Levy and Lucy walked through the doors; the warm heat hitting them instantly causing Lucy to immediately remove her long coat with a fur trim; as well as the second jumper she was wearing underneath that…

"Mira must be making homemade cider or something…" Natsu said, his nose leading him towards the bar where said woman was beaming a smile towards customers.

"New drink by any chance?" Lucy smiled, hoping for a free drink - not that she did that all the time.

"Just my homemade warm cider. Fancy a try?" Lucy looked at the golden liquid, she was a little skeptical about the drink; she had remembered several occasions where Levy and herself had drank some outside their school party one year and regretted it ever since. Snapping out of her thoughts she shook her head.

"No thank you. But I know a certain person who would," she laughed as Natsu held a pout on his face. Mira returned the smile and handed over the drink to Natsu.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Erza as of late? I haven't seen her since Jellal was here…"

Lucy then witnessed Natsu inhale his drink as quickly as Mira had put it in front of him, coughing slightly from the strong liquid. Levy, Lucy and Mira looked at each other before Mira responded. Ignoring the struggle Natsu was in.

"Oh she went back to his for a few nights," the white haired woman replied, a large smile appearing on her face; it wasn't uncommon knowledge that Mira was a certain match maker and loved it when people would couple up - Lucy had remembered when Mira saw Loke and her holding hands and screamed in excitement.

Lucy laughed, she knew her red haired friend was up to something and probably doing something that Lucy would never want to imagine her friend doing.

* * *

 _There's a spring festival coming to Magnolia soon! We should all go!_

Lucy awoke from her blissful dream about buying every piece of clothing she could afford with her unlimited money, her text tone had been uncalled for at this time in the morning.

"I swear to god Levy, I will unleash my wrath on you…" she mumbled to herself whilst turning her shower on.

That was one benefit of winter; the fact there were little classes on during the winter and giving students more time to catch up on work they may have left to the last minute to complete.

Levy however had spent most of her free time living in the library for the last few weeks, and having Gajeel bring home her collection of 'light' reading which had consisted of thirteen books. Not that she had over heard Gajeel mumbling his dissatisfaction over that.

 _I'm totally up for it!_

 _Isn't it about the cherry blossoms in the park? I read it was something to do with that at one point?_

 _Is there going to be food there?! I need to know for science purposes!_

 _Natsu we all know you think more with your stomach then you do with your damn brain - that's if you have one!_

Lucy sighed, of course there would be a group chat, Levy would never just send it to one person - everyone would have to be involved.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful," Loke smiled as Lucy walked through the door to the bar and saw the gang were already seated, and had ordered…

"I wouldn't say it's good just yet."

Loke laughed as he watched a grumpy Lucy take a seat between him and the human dustbin Natsu.

"Cheer up Luce, Mira said she's throwing a party here tonight in the spirit of it being christmas soon!" Levy beamed as smile towards the blonde, while she too was sat next to a human dustbin; Levy couldn't understand how both Gajeel and Natsu could eat for ever and never fully be satisfied.

"Yes, a party is what we need to take away the glum that is on Lucy's face." Juvia chimed in, causing Gray to have a mini heart attack as she was sat uncomfortably close to him,

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Juvia had ignored his question and carried on "Mira also said that there would be lots of drinking and the boys should dress up."

The boys looked at her, all raising an eyebrow in response.

"How come we have to put effort in and the girls don't?" Natsu asked, seeming annoyed how he would have to wear a shirt and trousers when he was comfortable in just baggy jeans and a red top.

"Because you should," Lucy replied, her mood still unchanged, but the thought of seeing Loke dressed in a suite and tie again was starting to cheer her up from being woken rather annoyingly from Levy's text.

"Mira! Why do we have to dress up?" Natsu moaned as Mira placed down Natsu's fifth plate of food.

"Oh it's not just you boys, I have something planned for the girls too, but I'll explain that to them later," she winked. Levy, Lucy and Erza sighed, there was no way of getting out of Mira's plan.

"Don't worry Lisanna's involved too."

"I feel like the boys got off easy..." Lucy sighed as did Levy and Erza.

* * *

"I can not believe I'm wearing this," Levy moaned as the girls stood in Lucy's room putting the last touches to their outfit; Mira had thought it was a great idea to dress the girls up as reindeer, she had leotards that we brown and had white fur just under the neck line, followed by antlers with ears and lastly red ribbon around their neck with a gold tag as to what reindeer they were.

"You know, for a Mira plan I can." Lucy sighed. Mira had decided that Lucy would be Rudolph, Levy would be Donna, Erza would be Vixen and Lisanna would be Dancer lastly followed by Juvia who had protested that she must be involved would be Cupid.

"I think we look pretty good," Erza replied, checking her outfit from behind and seeming pleased with the result.

"I bet the boys will think we look stupid," Lisanna replied, thinking of how Natsu would see her and probably burst out laughing,

"If the boys dared to laugh at us we shall just stab them in the face with our antlers," Lucy protested, curling her hand in to a fist, the girls laughed.

"But before we even come to that plan, I think we need some alcohol in our systems!" Erza replied, holding two bottles of vodka in her hand and five glasses in the other.

* * *

"Are the girls even here yet?" Loke asked, looking around the room to find no sign of their girls.

Gray sighed, there was no sign of Juvia yet, which meant there was time to at least grab a few drinks with out her being near him every second. "Drink guys?" The rest of the boys nodded, each of them looking around the room for any sign of the girls.

"They are girls don't forget, they're probably taking their time getting ready," Gajeel shrugged, uncomfortable in his outfit that he was now currently wearing.

"I feel over dressed," Natsu muttered, adjusting his shirt collar, becoming more impatient by the minute.

"Just stop it, I'm sure they'll show up soon." Jellal replied, amused by Natsu.

It was then that the doors burst open, stood in front of it were five figures; the boys froze as they saw who the figures belonged to, even Gray at the bar had stopped once he saw what was going on. There in front of them stood the girls in their outfits, Erza taking charge and dominating the pose they held. Loke had noticed a small blush cross Lucy's face as his eyes lay upon her, he even saw the tiny red streak of paint on her nose, indicating the reindeer she was.

"What are you suppose to be? A baby deer or something? Gajeel chuckled as Levy stood looking up at him, fuming at his response.

"Shut up."

"I just never knew they had a small reindeer on sata's sleigh," Levy sighed with a small blush becoming known on her face, Gajeel was having too much fun.

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna blushed, Natsu had yet to say anything as he had been staring at them for the last ten minutes, "Earth to Natsu," Lisanna laughed waving a hand in front of his face.

"Does Gray like Juvia's outfit?" she asked as she stood next to the raven haired boy who was trying not to look too much at her, incase he had a nose bleed from the sight.

"Yes—" He never got to finish the rest of his sentence as the tray of drinks was thrown in the air as Juvia had tackled him in to the tightest hug known to man. "JUVIA!"

"I always thought you would make a decent Vixen," Loke purred in to Lucy's ear as she walked over to him, she blushed as she heard his words. "But I never thought you would make an even better Rudolph, you are adorably cute."

"Hush you," Lucy laughed as she swatted him on the arm playfully. It was then he looked behind her and Loke and saw Erza trying to help Jellal recover from blood loss from his nose bleed; a small laugh erupted from her, poor Jellal.

Mira allowed a small laugh escape from her mouth, her plan had worked - at least the plan that her friends would be loved up for the rest of the evening - and the boys got an early christmas present.

Mira's actions didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde, who inwardly smiled to herself over her friend's plan. _Well played Mira, well played._


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry it's taken forever to upload this chapter! I had writers block for what seemed like forever and I just couldn't finish this chapter - as much as I wanted to get it up weeks ago.

I've also been busy with house stuff as I bought a place (with my boyfriend) and we've both been sorting out everything to do with that (I have a mortgage and ugh, I feel like a proper grown up now!)

I'm going to try and get chapters out every Friday if needs be. Mostly because I don't actually work on a friday and thus this gives me time to look over and edit parts out :)

But in the mean time enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Magnolia was beautiful in spring. Nothing else could compare to the sight of the cherry blossom trees that had bloomed all over the town. The parks were filled with fallen petals that the light spring breeze had taken from the trees. In fact spring was Lucy's favourite time of the year; because there were festivals celebrating spring and the the large cherry tree celebration was her favourite, mostly due to Loke and Natsu explaining all the stalls that were located in the park selling endless amounts of food.

Lucy had been watching the festival set up from the window seat she took that afternoon for her last class of the day and one of the longest too.

Both her and Levy had promised one another that they would meet up at the bar and walk down to Magnolia park where the festival was taking place. After all she was sure everyone else would be in the bar also; that saved time looking and wasted phone calls.

 _I hear there's a trip to the festival tonight._

Lucy smiled at her phone, she knew it wouldn't take long before a certain orange haired guy would pick up on the fact there was going to be a going out session.

 _Word really travels fast these days. But you are correct._

 _Good, you can hold my hand the whole evening - because I'm pretty sure Gajeel will be securing Levy's ;)_

A small giggle erupted from Lucy's lips, causing the teacher to frown at her, before she quickly put her head back down in to her book; cursing at Loke for getting a death stare at one of her scariest teachers. Thank you Loke..

* * *

As Lucy left the room, she was greeted with Loke's warm arms. Or more the fact that she had bumped in to his arms and Loke took it upon himself to wrap them around her.

"I didn't expect you to walk straight in to my arms," he laughed

"I didn't expect you to be waiting for me," Lucy replied, looking up to him and seeing his bright smile towards her.

"What kind of boyfriend doesn't wait for his girlfriend after her class?" He playfully mocked, causing Lucy to shake her head and roll her eyes at the comment.

* * *

The sun had just started to set when the group had arrived at the park, Mira had told them it was magical when the sun was just starting to set because a few of the trees began to glow dimly before night was upon them.

Lucy had never seen anything like it before; the park was filled with cherry blossoms as well as other species of tree; but none of them had the beauty like the cherry trees. And what more could she ask for? Her friends, boyfriend and herself were experiencing this beauty.

"You know, the cherry trees are beautiful, but they have nothing on your beauty," Loke spoke, only so the two of them could hear; a blush crept up on to Lucy's face, stupid Loke she thought.

"That was terrible, but for tonight I will take it." she laughed, tucking her arm around his waist and resting in to his chest. Loke laughed

* * *

The stalls around the park lured people with the smells and sound of laughter as the group walked past many; of course they were stopping too frequently for Lucy as Natsu instead he had to try the food at every stall - that and the fact Erza was drawn to the stalls where sweet things were being offered.

As much as Lucy loved her friends she was beginning to get frustrated by the fact they were stopping and starting before they even had a chance to get to the main event; the huge cherry blossom tree which was located in the middle of the park. It was the tallest and oldest tree in the park and during this season it was foretold that you could see the blossom change colour, not from one shade but all the colours of the rainbow. And frankly Lucy was not going to miss out on the chance to witness this.

"Natsu, can you please stop eating the festival? I at least want to be able to see the blossoms change colour today." Lucy sighed, as Natsu walked back to the group with a pile of food in his arms, much to Lisanna's dismay as she had her arms full with food from the previous stalls he had ventured off to.

"But the food here is amazing! And it's only this time of the year when most places have—" Natsu was cut off by Gajeel and Gray hitting his head

"If Bunny Girl wants to see the god damn blossoms on this tree then I suggest you that you eat that food and follow shut up."

"Because the last thing we want is a pissed off Lucy.." Gray finished.

Lucy frowned at the nickname Levy's boyfriend gave her, but none the less they were somewhat correct in the fact she would Lucy kick Natsu off in to space if they had to stop once more.

"Gajeel is right. If anything we should make way towards the middle of the park and find a decent place to sit," Erza spoke, holding a large box which Lucy could only think of it holding a large strawberry cheesecake. And if she knew Erza well enough then she knew it would contain that cake. Whilst her other hand was interlocked in Jellal's, maybe a little too tightly by the showing on his face.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" Both Natsu and Gray shouted; Lucy sighed and Levy patted her on the shoulder. The whole park had filled up instantly and there was not a spot spare to sit in for the group.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped for Natsu," Lucy mumbled, causing both Levy and Loke to hold back a snigger.

"This is all your fault you pink haired, food eating bastard!"

"How is it MY fault?! My stomach told me it was hungry what was I suppose to do?!" It took a mere minute for Natsu to register what Gray had called him.

"Pink haired food eating bastard?! WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT? AT LEAST BE MORE CREATIVE PRINCESS PRICK!"

"Say that again, I dare you."

"Juvia loves it when Gray stands for his rights—"

"Stand aside Juvia, I shall sort this out!" Erza said, pushing Juvia out of the way more forcefully then she intentioned. It was scary how strong the scarlet haired woman was.

"ERZA! DON'T HURT MY BELOVED—" Juvia cried out, but was cut short once more by the sound of clashing and all three of them had begun a fight leaving the others to watch.

"I'm sure we can find some space, I'm sure Mira said she would be here tonight as well.." Lisanna said trying to get everyone's attention back towards the festival. Lucy sighed away from the idiots she called her friends before smiling at Lisanna.

"That would be amazing if you could get hold of her and see where she is amongst this pool of bodies."

"I'm sure she mentioned something about being with a friend as well tonight—" a small blush appeared on Lisanna's face before she continued "But I'm sure she would be fine with us sitting with them, after all we would all be there for the same thing."

The other's nodded in agreement, and once Lisanna had received a message back from her older sister confirming their whereabouts the group set foot towards the direction.

"What are we going to do about them?" Levy asked, pointing back towards Erza, Gray, Natsu and Juvia as well as Jellal, who was now holding Erza back whilst she flung her legs in the air trying to hit Natsu as he had punched the box containing a now broken and non edible cheesecake.

"We could leave them behind," Gajeel snickered, "After all I think Erza is capable of handling that group." The girls sweat dropped as they heard a battle cry come from Erza's mouth.

"I agree with Gajeel, if anything they'll catch up to us once we've got seated…" Loke replied smiling towards Lucy who returned the smile back. She knew him too well, he was planning something, but what it was she had no idea.

"Okay fine, we can leave them behind. But don't blame me if Natsu kicks up a fuss about being left behind…" Lucy replied, causing the others to laugh and Lisanna to giggle.

* * *

The mass of people had proven to be difficult to get through, Gajeel had improvised and had Levy sit on his shoulders to look out for Mira, although he wasn't afraid to throw in a few jokes about her height whilst she was sitting on his shoulders.

While Loke was being battered away by Lucy because he thought having her ride on his shoulders would increase the chances of finding the white haired woman. Although Lucy was sure he had another reason in mind.

"For the last time Loke, I am not sitting on your shoulders," she mumbled, as he poked her on the back several times.

"Levy get's to ride on Gajeel's and I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't have my _girlfriend_ ride on mine…" Lucy shook her head once more, causing Loke to pout. Lucy sighed, there was no stopping this guy to getting what he wanted half the time.

"Fine, no funny business whilst I'm up there, other wise you shall regret the day you were ever born." Loke nodded, the smile back on his face instantly, too happy to even care of the consequences Lucy had set.

"I fully accept these terms and conditions, now hop on my back." Lucy sighed as she did as she was told, followed by a squeal as Loke stood up right - there was not enough time to even consider hitting him for his outburst of speed. Although she felt him chuckle under his breath.

"Well hello there," Levy waved as she greeted Lucy.

"You know Luce, you really do live up to your nickname of bunny girl." Gajeel snickered as he and Loke shared a smirk between them, it was unsettling as to how close those two had become over the last few months.

"What ever metal face. Let's just find Mira and get some god damn seats. The quicker I'm down on the ground the better chance I have of enjoying this festival."

"Look! I think I see Mira waving!" Lisanna pointed, both Gajeel and Loke eyed one another before both smirking once more.

"Race you there Gajeel," Loke laughed, Gajeel chuckled to himself, both Lucy and Levy looked at one another, both terrified of what was about to happen.

"By the time you've started running I would already be there!" Gajeel called as he began to run, whilst Levy clung to his neck screaming and protesting that she would get her revenge for this.

Lucy gulped, Loke was never one to get involved in a fight, she saw that when it came to Gray and Natsu's outbursts. But when it was a competition then the proud Loke was in full swing. She had remembered Gray talking to her about it - he had told her he was always a little competitive when it came to sport, not just womanising. That and he was a fast runner.

"Promise me one thing Loke," she spoke softly as she felt his muscles loosen up, "Just don't drop me."

Loke laughed as he kissed both her arms before dashing off after Gajeel.

* * *

Once both boys had reached the finish line; and when Levy and Lucy had recovered from the nauseous feeling in their stomachs, let alone sorted their hair back to normal. The race had been decided at a draw, or more to the point Mira had called it a draw that both boys were equal at speed.

"I—I think my stomach hates me right now." Lucy moaned as Loke brought her down to hard ground, no moving what so ever.

"Luce—ugh—" Levy held her hand in front of her mouth momentarily, "Let's never let them do that again."

Both girls nodded to one another, agreeing on the statement made before they both regretted the decision on movement.

"So, this is the group you were talking about." A dominating voice spoke, instantly capturing the group to the large figure it came from.

* * *

I thought I would throw in someone familiar ;) Maybe you can already guess who it is?


End file.
